Bodyguard
by lolo MN
Summary: "I hate you!"the blonde girl shouted at the teenager who was standing in front of her"Then do, like hell I care" the pink haired guy answered anger in his eyes yet evil smirk on his lips"Then get the hell out of here!"the girl burst in tears"Sorry little princess, but I can't. It is my job after all" he said with sarcastic tone-Full summary inside.Love-Hate story READ-ENJOY
1. Chapter 1

**So, here is my new NaLu fiction, wish you like it ;)**

**As usual, this fiction updates weekly, if anything happens, this story would be early or late updated.**

**English isn't my main language so forgive my mistakes ;)  
**

**Don't own FT ~~****  
**

**Chapter 1:-**

* * *

"I hate you!" the blonde girl shouted at the teenager who was standing in front of her.

"Then do, like hell I care" the pink haired guy answered anger in his eyes yet evil smirk on his lips.

"Then get the hell out of here!" the girl burst in tears" Sorry little princess, but I can't. It is my job after all." he said with sarcastic tone.

"That is why I hate boys! They are all the same! Not caring at all, doing just what they want!"

* * *

I must assume you didn't understand anything at all, and then let me explain from the start.

Lucy heartphillia. That was the name of the girl who lives in this apartment. She is 20 years old girl who lives alone after running away from her home almost two years ago.

Of course, her parents begged her to come back but she refused, she hates her family so much. They were so rich that they didn't care about her, only their work, how to rise a company, how to grow money. That is all what her family cared about.

Over the years she lived in her parents' castle, she grew angry, sad and suffering of being alone. She didn't have brothers or sisters. She was a lonely princess.

She always believed that being rich was the reason behind being alone in school without friends. People always keep distance between them and her. They were afraid of the bodyguards, they always stand behind her; watching every little thing that the others do in case they were harm for her.

That was the main reason for running away from home, or her prison.

She wanted to live normally, she wanted someone to talk to, and she wanted friends! And her parents sure forbid her from having them.

She ran from the wealth life, to a poor, hard one. She preferred friends over money.

Let me tell you something, money won't buy you happiness no matter how much it is, even if it was a fortune, being alone with only money is suffocating. It is like living a live with only: sleep-eat-play alone, and that is it. Eventually you will feel the sadness after distancing yourself with only money and work.

You have to live generously; there is nothing more enjoyable as freedom. Live your life to its fullest; don't leave a single thing that you will regret for not doing it!

That what Lucy thought before leaving her so-called-home.

But that doesn't mean that the world outside is save; there is beasts, monsters, criminals and all kind of people that you would fear.

Lucy didn't know that…

She moved to fairy academy and made a trust worthy friends. They were the first people that Lucy talked to and opened her heart up for. They looked at her as only 'Lucy' not her money, background, name and all that silly stuff.

A year passed for Lucy living alone, and sure every day she would receive a message or two from her family with money and something like that. But she didn't reply, just ignored them. Yes, she was a stubborn girl and still a one.

Someday after almost year and month passed, Lucy got in something so tragic that changed her whole life. Everything changed, from A to Z.

She got raped. That accident made her hate boys, despite them. She thought of them as plain dogs, do what they want, not considering what will happen to the other person. They are ready to ruin lives for their self-satisfaction. They are beasts in humans form. That is what Lucy been thinking of boys till now.

She started to get afraid every time some guy approaches her, talk to her and even just wave his hand for her.

Even her closest friends, every little one that were so precious to her and was a boy, she would hate him.

She is ready to give her live rather than being touched by one.

But slowly, she got used to only her close friends that were little few, Gray, Jellal and Gajeel. Yup, they were the only guys that were able to talk to her without her going into a fit of panic.

She really tried to keep it a secret from her family but it was impossible for her. Her family was watching her from time to time, when they knew about this, they immediately took a plan to forbid this from happening again. They were so afraid about her but she didn't realize that. She refused to put bodyguards for her. Her behavior was so childish and silly. Even after all this happened she still refuses the helps that her family offered to her.

And so, her family got to the last choice. The last plan in their pockets, they will-

Lucy was walking the streets to her school. She was wearing a knee-length black skirt, a long, wide yellow jacket that reaches her mid-thigh, long socks. Her hair was down and bangs hiding her eyes with her head hangs low.

She held her school bag tightly to her chest, as she walked stiffly to her school. Any way you look at it, she looked weird and like a psychopath.

She became like this since that unfortunate accident.

Lucy walked and reached her school gate to be welcomed by a blue-haired girl.

"Lu-chan! Good morning!" the girl called Levy, greeted Lucy and received a smile from her.

"Good morning" Lucy replied as another girl approached them. "Yo Lucy" Erza said and so Lucy replied the same. They walked to the class and get welcomed by two boys.

"Hi, Lucy" Gray said waving his hand and received a weak nod from Lucy.

"Mornin'." Gajeel grinned at her. "Hi…" Lucy replied. Really, she was nothing when she is close to boys.

Soon the teacher came and the class started.

"We will be having a new student that will come tomorrow, so behave well." The teacher, Laxus said before starting the class.

The day passed by so fast and now it was afternoon, 6:00pm. Lucy was late taking the notes from the board with her friend, Erza. The sun started to get down.

"Okay Lucy, I will be leaving" Erza said as she held her bag, standing by the classroom door.

"Oh, it is okay, I will soon end and leave after you" Lucy smiled at her and Erza nodded before leaving.

Lucy thought five minutes and she will end with copying the notes, but it ends up almost one hour and now she was walking the dark streets, alone.

Lucy got those strange feelings, of someone following her. The streets were all empty and she was getting scared after every step she takes.

She looked behind her, no one. She turned to walk again. Her body was all trembling and shaking. She tightened her grip on the bag as she held it so close to her chest.

Suddenly a hand appeared and covered her mouth with other one holding her shoulder, pushing her close to his chest.

Lucy dropped her bag and tears already fell from her eyes. She was about to lose conscious any minute and the guy behind her didn't say anything. He was taller than her that she reaches his shoulder.

"You are weak" he first said with deep sigh as he let go of her.

'Huh?' Lucy turned to look at the person behind her, with red eyes and tears covering her now buffy cheeks.

She took few steps away, and held her trembling hands on her chest.

"W-Who a-are you?!" she said with stuttering in her voice out of fear. She was scared like hell.

The guy, who looked close like her age, looked at her with anger, coldness and disgust.

"Can't believe this" he murmured, running a hand throw his pink haired locks. He kept cursing as he looked around with murderous look in his eyes.

"You are ugly y'know that?" he said as he rested his eyes on her again. "Huh?!" she said in surprise, 'did this guy just said that!' she raged inside.

"Who are you?!" she yelled at him angrily.  
"I'm the one who supposed to protect you, blonde" he said with the last word in repulsion.

"Wha-!" she burst out, "Get the fuck away from me, I already said that I don't need bodyguards!" she shouted at him and he raised an eye brow.

"Heh~" he said playfully as he walked slow steps towards her. She started to back away a little, fear started to show on her face every step he took in her direction.

She started to sweet and got really nervous, close to get a fit of panic attack.

He held her wrist roughly and pushed her on the wall under the street's lights. His tight grip on her wrist will leave red marks. He rested his hand on her mouth so she won't scream.

"You don't need one right?" he whispered huskily in her ear, licking her ear lobe a little before looking in her eyes again, his eyes held pure angriness in it, yet there was that evil smirk on his lips.

"What if someone other than me did this? What would you do?" he asked her strangely calm. He removed his hand off of her mouth.

He moved his face more closely to her face that their lips almost touched and Lucy could feel his hot breath on her skin, she was freaking out and be frightened. Damn! It started to bring her the memories of that day.

"P-Please... leave me a-alone…" she barely got the words out of her mouth, tears falling on his hand that was massaging her cheek.

"You are naïve girl, and I hate girls like you" he lastly whispered close to her as he shoved her away from him. Lucy couldn't stand on her feet as she fell down on her knees, hands resting limply on her lap.

He looked down at her with pure hatred and she looked up at him with immense horror look in her eyes.

Then for Lucy, the world turned pure blackness and blankness, she fell cold on the ground. She couldn't endure all of this after all. This guy will be the end of her.

"Ah, forgot to tell you, I'm Natsu Dragneel"

**End chapter one, what do you think? Cold Natsu is cool don't you think? ;) well, the next chapter will explain everything so tone it!**

**Well, wish you like it and really I have to leave now~~**

**REVIEW minna~!  
And if you want, read my other fiction 'Regrets' thank you!~~ **

**So till next week, see ya~`**


	2. Chapter 2

**And here is the next chapter! READ, ENJOY AND REVIEW!**

**this chapter will explain a lot. and i know that Natsu is OOC, but this is AU story so i have to make natsu like this to fit with the story :D  
**

**I DON"T OWN FT!**

**Chapter 2:-**

* * *

"I think I went over bored" Natsu sighed irritatingly as he walked to the blonde that was lying on the ground. He kneeled down and picked her up.

He walked the way to her apartment with her in his arms. Well, it was his fault in the first place.

He opened the door to her apartment after unlocking it. He has a copy for the key after all.

He walked through her dark apartment till he found her bed room; he laid her on her bed and threw the covers carelessly at her. He grabbed the chair that was by her desk and sat on it. He was now staring at her.

'Lucy… Lucy… where did I hear this name before?' he thought but shrugged.

Natsu's P.O.V.

I'm so angry, so raging inside. All things, everything is happening because of this girl!

Why do I have to be here while I can be in my former town, Fiore? I left my fancy apartment, my video games, and my gorgeous stuff! And over all, I left my girlfriend there!

But at least, I have my car… *sigh*

It all happened 2 weeks ago…

Flash back.

Natsu was driving in his all black car in full speed through the streets that were shining in the lights of the nights of a busy city, with the winds blowing his messy hair in all directions, his head moving with the beat of the rocking songs that were played to the loudest volume.

His phone suddenly rang and he grumbled while turning down the volume, because it was his father that was calling.

He picked the phone up and answered in his as usual, rude tone.

"What do you want, old man" he said with stony, unemotional voice.

"Natsu, I need a talk with you, come as fast as you can" his father replied, ignoring the rudeness of his son.

Natsu was now concerned with his father's serious talking; he closed his phone as he headed to his father's office. He parked the car and got out, taking off his black, shiny sunglasses.

He stood in front of the building of the 30 floor. Well, it was more like tower.

He got in and all bowed to him, he ignored them as he headed to the elevator. He pressed 29th floor and the elevator started to head for the mentioned direction.

He got to his father's office without permission and stood in front of his father's desk who was talking on the phone, with probably very important client.

Natsu stood sluggishly with upset look on his face till his father ended his call and turned to look at his son.

"I have a job for you." His father, Igneel said with his usual serious, deep voice.

"And what is that job supposed to be?" retorted Natsu foully.

"I'm choosing you to be a personal bodyguard for the daughter of the heartifilla group," his father said and Natsu snapped.

"The heck!" it is been so long since Natsu went on a job as a bodyguard. He would go as a secret agent to take down one or a group of bad people and criminals; he would go on a job to escort some important clients to their own party, meeting and any other stuff safely, but it was almost three years since he has been asked to be a personal bodyguard, not to mention, his father asking him directly.

The head of the Most famous agency in whole japan, they train people to be bodyguards and even assassins. They can give security for a whole palace if you asked for, they would track the evil guys to the end of the world to get them their punishments, and they were devils themselves.

Natsu was the top of the ranking, he was the most feared one, he got all the high marks, he was and still number one in the whole agency, he would kill mercilessly without hesitation at all, not blink of an eye.

He has been training since he was 11 years old, it is been 9 years since he started to get the hard training, since his mother died, he become the bad guy who was standing in front of his father.

"And why me? You can choose another one, I'm not coming!" he yelled furiously.

"I can't, the other three are already on a job" his father replied.

"There is more than hundred hunting dogs in this agency, they all can go, why me?!" he shouted with sharp tone, glaring at his father.

"I have my apartment, my car, my friend, my girlfriend here!" he said out of breathe.

"You don't have a choice, she is the daughter of my best friend, she got into a really tragic accident and she still refuses to have bodyguards, I'm sending you because I think you are the most suited for her type" his father said calmly, ignoring his child's rampage.

"I won't go." Natsu replied a little calmer now.

"Not your choice." his father responded just as calm.

"What are you going to do if I refuse?" Natsu smirked as he crossed his arms.

"Well, no money, no car, no fancy apartment and no Lisanna anymore~~" he said finally as he won the bet.

Natsu smacked the wall of his glorious bed room. He kept cursing and shouting foul words, till he rested on his bed, he laid halfway, with his feet still on the floor. He got his gun out and shot on the wall several times, getting his frustration out. This gun was his father's gift after he passed 18 and got rank 1 in the whole academy and the agency, they call him salamander, just like a fire-breathing dragon.

"Damn you old man! Thinking of me as a chess piece to play around with me! imma' gonna' show you!" he shouted as he looked at his wrist's clock, he was getting late for his date with his lover Lisanna.

"Two week huh? I still have time left to move to magnolia." He said as he got up.

End flash back.

Natsu cursed inside him again as he looked at the girl, laying defenselessly on the bed, sure this girl is powerless, why did she refuse to have bodyguards? And why did she even run from her home in the first place? Other girls would die to have her position as the daughter of the Heartfilia family, the group of 20 successful companies around japan? Ridiculous! Natsu thought.

This girl wasn't waking up and Natsu is starting to get annoyed. When the fuck this girl going to wake up! He thought as he took a deep breath to get his nerves on control.

He flipped his phone open and called a number.

"Yo Lisanna" Natsu smile as he started talking on the phone with his girlfriend that was on the other side of japan.

Time flow by so fast and Natsu ended the call after almost one hour. He noticed Lucy moving a little and soon she opened her eyes slowly.

She looked around her dark bedroom that only the moon light was making the things allowable to see. She looked around till she rested her eyes on Natsu; there was a moment of silence before…

"AHHHH!" Lucy panicked as she curled to the corner of the bed; she turned to a small ball, holding the blanket like a dear life.

"So annoying, my ears hurt y'know" he said rubbing his ears.

"YOU!" Lucy shouted as she recognized Natsu.

"Yeah, now stop shouting" he replied irritatingly as he glared at her, and she just did the same.

"I told you to leave!" Lucy's eyes started to get teary as nervousness starting to rush in her veins, soon after the tears started to fall from her eyes.

"Why the hell are you crying?" he said crudely.

"I hate you boys! Just leave my life alone!" she shouted in disappear as she buried her face in her blanket, holding her knees to her chest with tight grip around it.

"Listen girl, I know your past, I know everything about you," Natsu said and Lucy's eyes widened.

"I know you hate your parents, I know you ran from home and I know that you got raped, I know you hate boys because of the past and I don't give a shit about it!" by now he was shouting at her as he grabbed her by the collar, glaring deeply in her eyes that was shaking madly.

"Back off…" Lucy said weakly, trying to push him away from her.

"I was forced to leave my home, friends and girlfriend! And for what!? For just to protect a worthless person like you!" he shouted in her face and Lucy was freaking more.

"I SAID BACK OFF AND GET YOUR FUCKING HANDS OFF OF ME!" she shouted really loud that Natsu got startled by her outburst.

He let go of her as he stood up from her bed.

"I know that I'm worthless! I know that I'm good for nothing girl! I know that I'm just a name and money! I live in freaking fake world! Everything, everyone befriend me for money! I don't even know the right from the wrong any more… I don't even know myself at all… I'm nothing… I don't need bodyguards, they will only freak the little few true friends that I have, they would scare them and they would leave me alone again… I don't want to be alone anymore…" Lucy broke down as she rested her forehead on her bed, holding the mattress tightly to keep her composer. Her tears flow silently and light sobs been heard.

Natsu was caught off guard as he felt a little sting of guilt rush in his head, he felt bad for some reason for saying that… this girl held more than he thought… he didn't know what to do, he just stood there like a statue, not a single move.

"Well, I'm not like the others, my job is to protect you, nothing more, nothing less" he said as he walked to the door. He looked at her from the corner of his eye for a second before going out.

"by the way, I'm Natsu." he lastly said as he got out.

"The heck, why did I mumble such nonsense to that guy…" Lucy said between sobs as she held the blanket over her head.

"The fuck was that!" Natsu cursed as he hopped in his car and started driving the empty night streets in full speed, trying to get his frustration out.

The next day,

As usual, Lucy walked the streets to her school like always, trying to keep all distance between her and every guy that passing her.

"Lu-chan!" Levy shouted as she ran to her friend, "Morning Levy…" Lucy replied lifelessly.

"What is wrong Lu-chan?" Levy asked concerned but Lucy only shook her head.

"What is wrong today Lucy?" Gray, who walked to them, looked at her. He noticed her gloomy face and tried to cheer her up a little by ruffling her hair a little but his hand was slapped before it reached her.

Natsu stood there, behind Lucy, glaring at Gray.

"Don't touch her." Natsu said with deep dangerous voice.

Lucy looked wide eyes at Natsu and how close he was to her, his chest was touching her back and Lucy's complex for boys started to work as she started to tremble, but still there was a little blush on her face.

She turned to him and slapped hir with angry face and glaring eyes.

"I said don't treat my friends like that!" Lucy shouted at him and Natsu stood stunned.

"The f-! I was protecting you!" he snapped angrily and by now every passing by was looking at them.

"They are my friends! They aren't going to hurt me in the first place!" she shot him a death glare.

"Who knows what this perverted stripper called Gray would do!" he yelled pointing at Gray.

"I'm not stripper bastard! And what in the damn burning hell you are doing here, muscles for brain!" Gray retorted.

"Wait-Wait there?!" Erza, who was watching the whole event stepped in, "You know each other? As I know, you are Natsu Dragneel, the new student, right?" the student council, Erza said curiously.

"He was my former teammate!" they both said in unison and annoyance in the same time.

"He is supposed to be that Juvia chick's personal bodyguard" Natsu said coolly.

"For real! Just like Gajeel is my bodyguard?! I didn't know?" Levy said in surprise as a shadow appeared behind her.

"That is right, shrimp. By the way, long time Salamander." Gajeel grinned as he high-fived Natsu who grinned back.

"I think someone is missing?" Natsu said looking around. "Who?" Levy asked.

"You mean senior?" asked Gray, and Natsu nodded, strangely, they aren't fighting.

"Oh, Jellal?" Gajeel asked and all nodded, "You know my personal bodyguard?" Erza raised an eye brow.

"Of course, I took his place as the first!" Natsu smirked as he noticed Jellal walking to them.

"Yo! Jellal!" Natsu shouted as his hand-shook Jellal's. Jellal just grinned at him.

"Wow Natsu, it is been so long" he said eying Natsu.

"How do you know each other?" asked Levy and Erza nodded.

"We are top 3 in the agency!" they replied in unison.

"First, I Natsu Dragneel!" Natsu smirked deviously.

"Me second," Jellal raised a hand and waved it weakly, still smiling.

"Me and Gajeel had a tie so we both are the third" replied Gray, embarrassed.

"I really had no idea you were that close" Erza said and Levy nodded.

"Is that real!" now Juvia just arrived.

"Natsu!" she shouted as she saw him, her smile growing wider.

"You know him too?" asked Gray and Juvia nodded.

"We are childhood friends! But it is been so long that I hadn't seen him!" she replied happily.

"By the way, you didn't say, why are you here?" asked Jellal.

"I'm 'Forced' to be this powerless girl's personal bodyguard" he pointed at Lucy who was standing stunned by the whole conversation.

Her best friends all turned to be bodyguards!

* * *

**End chapter 2! Wish you like it, please review and really thanks for the feedback that you gave me *bows* I was and still so happy with it and can't wait to read what will you say! :D **

**Till next time, see ya the next week!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Yo minna, first of, I wasn't planning on updating this week because of my exams, but I couldn't help it :D wish you like this chapter, ne?**

**Sorry that I won't be able to update my other story 'Regrets' this week, I have no time to write it down !**

**Note:- Bold line=memories  
**

**I DON'T OWN FT!**

**Bodyguard 3:-**

* * *

One week passed,

"Didn't you hear me?" asked the blonde girl irritably.

"I said it for the millionth time, that it is my job!" replied the angry guy, Natsu.

"And yeah, I'm firing you!" Lucy shouted at him.

"You are not the one who hired me in the first place, and it is not my choice! I've been forced!" he snapped at her.

The past week was all like that, they would end up the whole day fighting and arguing, but in the end both would shut up and accept their fate, Lucy didn't like this, and neither did Natsu.

"I'm thirsty all because of you! I will go buy drink!" Lucy and Natsu were on their way to her apartment. Since they got out of the school, they didn't stop arguing like an old couple, and it was already night.

Lucy sighed as she walked faster, and sure Natsu did the same.

"Ah, I remembered, your fridge is empty, there is no bite of food in it," he said, walking behind her with his hands in his pockets.

"I know… I was scared to… walk alone and go shopping on my own…" she mumbled a light blush on her cheeks.

"And how would you get your food then?" he asked her, a little smirk crept on his lips.

"I would go with Erza or Juvia and Levy…" she mumbled again, lowering her head and looking down, Lucy was walking few steps away from Natsu so she won't get nervous and panic, but she can't deny that she felt save near him.

Natsu chuckled a little, surprising Lucy, she never thought that this guy was able to laugh that normally, he looked quite normal and handsome. Lucy blushed as she kept staring at him; she couldn't help but smile at him.

"You look creepy," he blurt out, ruining the whole oh so awesome moment.

"Ah! Just forget it!" she snapped at him as she walked faster.

'This guy is so unbelievable! And look at the stupid me who thought that he was normal for a second! He is the worst!' was Lucy's thoughts.

"What was all that about?" Natsu said to himself as he followed her again.

Lucy stepped in to the supermarket and took a basket, Natsu took another one too, they walked through the lines, and both of them picked what they wanted.

"Why are you buying beers?" Lucy asked him, as he putted 6 bottles in his basket, "Not of your business, I'm 20 now," he replied rudely.

"What a coincidence that we are the same age." Lucy said, and Natsu turned to look at her,

"I'm older," he replied, smirking.

"How would you know? I was born in February," she argued, rising an eye-brow.

"And I was born in January!" he stuck his tongue out at her and grinned. She just sighed.

"I'm really out of energy, so thirsty and so hungry." She walked past him, and left him alone.

They both bay for what they bought. "Pick the bags for me, I'm going to buy something," Natsu said handing her his bags and left to buy a magazine, and Lucy just stood outside the market with his bags in her hands.

'what is wrong with me… it is been so long since I talked to guys like this… not even my close friends, who strangely all turned to be professional bodyguards! *sweat-drop and sigh*I don't know why do I feel like this… it is like feeling save… with him, being beside him and his carefree attitude feel so soothing… I want him to stay with me…' Lucy thought than looked down with sad look,

'There will be a day when he would leave me as well… and I would be left alone like always… I don't believe I'm thinking about him like this, I must be really going crazy' Lucy kept getting depressed by her thoughts and a frown showed on her face.

She didn't notice a shadow casting on her; she looked up to see for boys standing with smirk on their faces.

"Eto… what do you want…?" Lucy mumbled weakly as she took slow steps back.

"Woah~! A cute little girl!" one of them yelled, laughing crazily and Lucy sweat run down her face, she held the bags to her chest tightly, sure she was frightening.

"I want to have fun with you, wanna' join me?" he grabbed her wrist and yanked it up, making the poor girl scream.

"L-leave me alone… please…" she begged but the guys were sure not listening, no, they were enjoying her pleading.

"I'm gonna' have a quite night today! A big catch!" the boss of them shouted, he grabbed her harder and pulled her closer roughly, he bite her nick crudely that blood started dripping, Lucy's tears rolled down, her body trembling and all the memories rushed back, her hand grabbed a fistful of her hair tightly, she didn't even care about the pain, she was on the verge of losing her mind.

"N-atsu…" she whispered between sobs.

She didn't notice, just the man that was in front of her sent flying, the others being beaten, and an angry looking guy was standing, with his fist down, Natsu walked to her, but was shocked to see Lucy taking steps back, with her hand trembling, waving it in front of her, she shakily shook her head, with her eyes full of fear.

"Step back… please… don't come near me!" she closed her eyes shut and held her head tightly with her hands.

"This is me, Natsu… look at me…" he whispered to her, trying to touch her, but she just slapped his hand away.

Her hand rose to the bite on her nick, she started scratch it with her nails, blood rolling down her neck.

She just wanted to get that bite away, she wanted it to disappear, even if it was by getting her skin like this, she didn't mind the throbbing pain.

Natsu stood with concern flushing in his eyes, he started to blame himself, it was because of him, she is like that right now, all because he left her alone, she told him that she is scared to be alone and yet he left her!

Why was he feeling that troubled, was that because he didn't do his job as a bodyguard, or was it because the girl was crying and hurting herself because of him? Was he that caring about her that it hurts him to see her in that state… he should be the cold hearted Natsu, not a plain boy that get scared about little girl like her… no, she was looking just like his mom, she just did the same thing as Lucy, all because of his father… all because of his thoughtless father! And now Lucy is getting hurt because of him too… he don't want the memories of his mother to rush back, he don't want it to get repeated!

Natsu grabbed her hand that was scratching her neck, he pulled her closer and held her tight, he didn't look in her eyes, it would upset him more, he licked her neck, the place of the bite, he patted it gently with his tongue, Lucy was more than stunned, she stood still unmoved, Natsu slowly kissed her neck, trying to calm her down, she slowly let her body relax, she liked his touch so much, she didn't know why she didn't push him away, maybe she just didn't have the energy in her.

"**Natsu!"**

For Natsu, he forgot totally that doing this considers cheating on his girlfriend Lisanna, but he couldn't endure the look in her eyes, the pleading she was in… Natsu can feel himself so out of character, he wasn't himself at all… this girl sure affects him so much… she just look a lot like his mother that he wasn't able to save, he don't want her to be in so much suffering… he cares for her…

"**Natsu!"**

Lucy collapsed in his arms; her head rested on his chest, Natsu was still holding her tight, and his forehead resting on her shoulder. He just needed a moment to get himself back.

"**Natsu!"**

He picked her up gently and walked her home, she was barely awake, he can see her eyes weakly opened, her hand holding a fist of his shirt tightly.

"I'm sorry…" he whispered faintly, he just had the urge to apologize, he never felt in his life that helpless,

"**Natsu! Natsu come here! Look at the doll my mom bought me" a smiling little girl said, but her face wasn't that clear.**

"**I'm a boy, I don't play with dolls, _" the little boy with pink hair said, but the name wasn't clear.**

"**Natsu you idiot!" the little girl run off after shouting at him.**

Natsu felt a strong headache as he fell down on his knees; he couldn't stand that much pain, Lucy was still unconscious on his lap, a hand holding her on his chest and other held a fistful of his pink locks.

"Damn it! What are these…" he panted, sweat running down his forehead.

Natsu tried to get up, at least he can put her on the bed, Natsu's vision went blurry and the outside started spinning, next think he knows that everything is dark and blank.

But luckily he was standing beside her bed; both of them fell on the bed, with him on top of her.

* * *

**End chapter 3! Wish you liked it :D please tell me what you think, okay? ^^  
tell next week, see ya!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Here is your new chapter! Wish you like it :D**

**I Don't Own FT!**

**Chapter 4:-**

* * *

Lucy opened her eyes slowly to meet the white roof of her room, she felt extra warm for some reason, it was so kind and comforting; she tried to roll on her side when she noticed the weight on her. She looked down to see an arm wrapped around her shoulder and a pink haired head resting on her chest, she can hear the light snores and soft breathes, she kept staring trying to make up of what had happened and what the heck was this guy doing, she tried her best not to panic, not working!

Lucy had a flash back of what happened and immediately her eyes widened in horror, she raised her hand to her neck and touched her scratched skin, there was a little sting of pain, but she didn't mind it, no, she was blushing red as how he kissed her last night, she looked at his face, she started to freak out as she tried to shove him away from her or just get away. She couldn't, his grip was so tight and strong, she started to tremble, her heart rising and her breathe quickened.

"Mom…" Natsu mumbled in his sleep, Lucy looked at him worriedly as she saw the look of torturing on his face, a sweat ran down his face as his hold get stronger on Lucy, Lucy winced in pain but ignored it, he was having a nightmare and that troubled her more.

"Please… don't leave me alo..ne…" he begged desperately .

Lucy's heart beats fastened and her hand raised to his head, without her noticing she patted his head softly trying to ease the pain on him, his hand move on top of hers that was on his pink hair… he held it tight and Lucy can feel the warmth of it… he was so warm despite the coldness and the rudeness of his personality.

Lucy kept staring at him in silence, forgetting her hatred for guys for a moment.

"DON'T!" He suddenly shot up from the bed, panting heavily, his whole body shaking, a single tear rolled down his face making Lucy's eyes widen in surprise, he immediately turned his face away from Lucy.

Lucy curled to the corner of the bed away from him as she held the blanket to her chest, but still that worried look in her eyes, she just was afraid to ask about his nightmare, she just kept her mouth shut.

"About yesterday," he started with toneless voice, not a single emotion in it; he started talking without looking back at her. Lucy felt uneasy as he started talking about yesterday.

"Just forget what I did, it didn't mean anything, so don't misunderstand it," he said and Lucy's eyes widened, for some reason her eyes started watering, it is not like she loved him right? Her heart sunk as she replied with a nod and 'okay'. It wasn't okay at all! She shouted inside her, but couldn't say it loud.

Natsu still didn't look at her as he got up and walked to the table, he took off his leather, black jacket and threw it on it than took his fingerless gloves off, and he got his gun and knife on the table with his ID and wallet then walked to the bathroom, he suddenly stopped midway.

"By the way, don't get close to me anymore; just keep it a relationship of a client and personal bodyguard." He completed walking away to the bath, taking a long hot one.

He left the poor girl alone, just as he disappeared from her sight, her tears set free, her body that was just trying to stay calm till he leave, started trembling and her heart beating hurriedly just as he left.

That's why she hates boys; she doesn't need them close, they are so selfish, heartless, not caring and so sickening.

Last night was just a normal act of them, and go look at her for a second she thought that he is caring and have some good point in him.

Lucy raised her hand to her neck and started rubbing it and slightly scrabbling it with her nails, she tried to get that feeling away from her, she wanted it to disappear, there is no need for love in her life not anymore, not since her ex-boyfriend left her to live alone after sending her that feelings, making her believe that he has love for her, but no, just like others, he left her alone, not saying a single word, even after he heard that she got raped, he didn't call or ask about her. He didn't care at all, just another disgusting creature for her.

'I hate you Natsu, just the same as Sting!'

Natsu got out of the bathroom shirtless, with only black pants and a towel around his neck, his pink hair dripping water drops; he looked so hot with expressionless face.

Natsu heard some sobs and looked Lucy's way, his eyes widened as he noticed her white shirt covered with red blood drops that rolled down her neck. Her tears covering her cheeks and her fragile form curled to a small ball.

"Stop it!" he shouted at her, anger flushing in his eyes. Lucy raised her face and glared at him furiously.

"Like hell I should!" she retorted at him just the same sharp tone.

"Don't! Just don't do that!" he yelled at her, tears gathering in the corner of his eyes.

"**Mom, what are you doing?" a little boy of seven years old stepped to his mother's room, he heard some sobs and it was of someone crying.**

**His mother turned to look at him through the dark room, the light was off and it was late at night.**

"**Mom?" he called for her as he turned the light on, he saw his mom sitting on the bed scratching her neck that was already dripping blood on her fancy white dress that she prepared it for her husband, but he seems to be with another women in their marriage anniversary.**

"**Close the lights!" his mother shouted at him with watery eyes and red once, and he froze in his place.**

"**Mom, stop doing this please! At least for me!" he begged her as he grabbed her hand that was covered with blood with his both tiny once.**

"**You won't understand! Leave me alone!" she slapped his hand away, the little poor boy was already crying out loud.**

**Truth be told, he already know everything, he saw it with his own eyes, it was his entire father's fault! He was cheating on her while she was there, he would bring girls to their home and even do 'it' on their own bed, his mother stayed silent for so long but she couldn't endure it, he was so fucking cold-blooded, his wife always waited for him to come back home, preparing the best dinner, wearing her best make up and clothes just to make him look at her, not that she was ugly! No, she was so beautiful, with white skin, too long silky pink hair, and two beautiful green eyes. But he didn't seem to acknowledge her offers. **

Their son was always been ignored while begging for his parents to stop fighting, but they weren't listening, they didn't care about his feelings, how does that effect in him, they were the reason why he was that cold hearted, why he hated his father, and why he was getting that fear in him when he sees Lucy in the same place, it was because of him and he didn't want to be seen the same as his father, he hates him, he was the reason behind her death, behind her suicide!

Natsu glared at her as he walked to her and yanked her wrist up roughly, she gasped as she tried to free her hand, but she has no chance with his strong grip.

"I hate you!" Lucy shouted at him with tears hanging in her eyes.

"Then do, like hell I care!" the pink haired guy answered heatedly with fury.

"Then get the hell out of here!" the girl burst in tears, shaking uncontrollably.

"Sorry little princess, but I can't. It is my job after all!" he said irritably, anger so clear in his eyes.

"That is why I hate boys! They are all the same! Not caring at all, doing just what they want!" she shouted and that pulled a string in Natsu.

Strangely calm, he said "I agree with that, but listen, I'm not a gentle guy; my life wasn't like a sweet candy. I lived hell since I was seven years old! And you know why I'm rank one in the whole agency?! I have never failed my job as a bodyguard! I have sworn that I will not let anybody get hurt under my protection! I will never make the same mistake… I couldn't protect her… she killed herself in front of me and I was standing like a statue! I couldn't do anything! I was so worthless good-for-nothing fucking bastard!" Natsu shoved her hand away that was red from his tight grip.

Lucy looked wide eyes at him, speechless as she saw the tears running down his face, the guilt in his eyes, his hands that was shaking just the same as her.

She was astonished by his sudden declaration of guilt about his past; it seems that she wasn't the only one suffering here; he was the same as her.

Lucy's hands seem to have minds of their own as they moved and pulled Natsu for a hug.

Natsu that was standing in front of her lost his balance as he fell in her arms, Natsu's eyes widened in surprise as he felt her arms sneak around his neck and wrap it around him.

Natsu still dumbfounded, stayed still with his hand limp by his sides, his head resting on her chest, it is been so long since someone held him that dearly, it was a heartwarming hug. He hadn't been hugged since he left Lisanna, but for some reason, her hug was more comforting, he didn't know why he was crying on her chest, he hadn't showed this face to anyone, even his girlfriend Lisanna, but Lucy was a different story, he liked her embrace, her assuring rhyming breathe, her arguing and everything felt normal around her, he didn't have to cover himself in front of her, he showed her the real weak him that was hiding behind the strong shell of his so-called cold personality.

His hands slowly rose with hesitation as he wrapped it around her waist, and buried his face deeper in her embrace. He held her tightly, and she did just the same, she patted his back with kind touches, resting her head on top of his. They just stayed like this for what seems eternity.

"I'm really sorry… I guess I said too much…" she whispered with blame flushing in her voice, he shook his head slightly.

He raised his face to look at her with a soft look that really surprised Lucy, no one smiled at her like that before, it was so sincere, and he was still hugging her.

His face was dangerously close to her; Lucy can feel the heat rise to her face as she blushed.

"I should be the one to apologize and really thank you Luce…" he said with tender voice and the same soft smile.

Natsu didn't know what was wrong with his mind, he had a girlfriend right? Then why was he kissing this girl right now?

Lucy's eyes grew wider, and her face turned beat red, his lips were so soft and warm and it felt good against hers. He kissed her passionately and tenderly, he was so a good kisser. I think all bad guys should be.

Lucy slowly closed her eye and milted to the kiss, she just let him have the control of her till the end.

When they parted, Natsu was panting slightly with a little pink on his cheeks, he grinned at her that made her only smile at him.

Natsu pulled her again. His body held over hers, holding her head tightly to his chest; he smiled, thinking it was so nice to be in presence of this girl.

But, his life wasn't that good nor was hers… there is always some bad luck that gonna' follow them till the end… there is not a perfect ending that easily, right?

* * *

**End chapter 4! Wish you like it and sorry for the lateness *Bows*  
next chapter will be a cheerful one so tone it!**

**And thanks really~really for the feedbacks! You are so breathtaking!  
Till next week, see ya! Love and peace! **

**REVIEW PWEAASS!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Here is the new chapter~~ ENJOY!**

**I DON"T OWN FT!**

**Chapter 5;-**

* * *

Lucy and Natsu walked to the school hand in hand looking like a really hot lovers, all eyed them up and down, 'how can a psychopathic be a girlfriend of the all mighty new hot student?'

"Erm… Natsu… I feel so uncomfortable with the stares we are receiving from them…" Lucy mumbled looking down on her feet.

Natsu putted his arm around her shoulder,

"Just leave them be," he said with calm voice as he gave her a little squeeze, Lucy blushed under his touch.

"By the way… you are so close…." Lucy sweated down.

"What? Didn't we kiss already?" he asked her indecently with a pissed off look. Lucy's face turned red as a tomato.

"You don't know what it means to be 'caught in the moment'?!" Lucy shouted in anger at him.

"We are supposed to be close!" he spat at her.

"Understand what I'm feeling! I'm scared from you being that close! You know that I hate boys!" she shouted before realizing what she just said.

"Heh~ so that includes me rights?" he looked at her with hatred but a sneer still on his face.

"No… wait!" Lucy didn't have a chance to talk as he walked in front of her with really angry mood.

'Quite a show from the morning~~' the other students thought.

That was after one week from that accident,

Lucy got to her class to see Natsu already sitting on his chair and looking at the wide skies with little different shaped clouds, he wore a expressionless face and staring blankly as always.

"Lucy, good morning!" Levy greeted her but Lucy didn't notice her, staring sadly at Natsu who didn't even acknowledge her presence.

"Lucy!" Levy shouted snapping the girl from her daze.

"Oh, hi Levy," Lucy forced a smile as she waved her hand.

"Oh Lucy, this is your note book I borrowed yesterday," Jellal who just came to the class, gave her, her note book.

"Where are you going?" Erza that was sitting on her chair, asked the hurried Jellal.

"No, nothing just have a meeting," he smiled at her than ran out, yeah, Jellal was the president of the student council, he would always be busy with their stuff.

"Shrimp!" Gajeel who just bust through the class room's doors, shouted as he looked around for her.

"Here!" Levy waved at him as he approached her with angry look.

He grabbed her hand roughly and pulled her close, "Told you to not go alone a thousand times! You know it is dangerous!" he scolded her as a memory of her passed in his mind.

She left to go out to school alone without telling him, she got kidnapped and got really hurt, god knows what was about to happen if he didn't find her, he got a shock from the looks of her with all the scratches on her and all the blood that was covering her from head to toe, she was even scared of him, she got traumatized and it took months to get her back to normal.

"Gray, please solve this for me, I don't understand anything at all~~" Juvia said pouting cutely to her personal bodyguard and soon to be soul mate.

"Here," Gray took the notebook from her hand and started teaching her,

"Now, understand?" he asked her and she beamed at him happily as she got up and gave him a peck on the lips.

He smirked at her, "Now I expect to get full mark," he told her and Juvia smiled at him then nodded.

With all of that, Natsu was in deep thoughts,

'why does she act like that to me too, I'm supposed to be the hero that she would accept through her fright of boys, but why she acts like this, did that accident caused her that much of trauma, but still, what can I do to get her to accept me?' Natsu was lost in thoughts that the class started and Lucy came and sat in front of him, she gave him a small frown then sat down,

Natsu sighed as he looked around the classroom for something to help, nothing at all, just Gajeel looking protectively about Levy, Juvia and Gray holding hands, Erza looking at the empty seat beside her, waiting for Jellal to arrive.

Natsu sighed as he settled his eyes on the girl that was sitting in front of him, 'What can I do to change her…?' Natsu thought as he rested his head on his desk, 'I'm tired of thinking the same thing for a whole week…' with that Natsu went to sleeping ignoring the teacher that was teaching.

"**Natsu?" a blonde little girl, her face wasn't that clear, was searching for the little boy called Natsu.**

**She looked around the dark house with scared expressions, she didn't know that the said Natsu was watching her; it was a prank he made to scare her.**

"**Natsu, I really apologize for what I did… so please come out..." she called out but Natsu only chuckled ignoring how she was afraid and frightened.**

"**N-Natsu I'm scared… please come out…" the little girl started crying making Natsu feel guilty, he frowned as he looked at her and chose to get out, **

"**It is okay, I'm here…" he mumbled his lose as he walked to her, the little girl immediately got on her feet and ran to him and hugged him tightly,**

"**Don't do that again you baka!" she shouted at him angrily.**

**Than they heard a footsteps.**

"**Mom, dad?" they called for them since their parents were out and no one was in the whole palace and not to mention it is the middle of the night.**

"**No I'm not your mom and dad little once~" a thick, scary voice said through the darkness.**

Natsu immediately shot his eyes open, he was shaking and sweating, the heck was that dream about…

He looked around the class, most of them were out, he looked at Lucy's desk; she is already out.

He stretched his arms and back and stood up; he walked outside the school's building and looked around, he frowned when he didn't see her, where did she go?

He walked behind the school, the launch break will end soon and he still didn't find her.

"You little trash!" Natsu heard a shouting, but chose to ignore it.

"A blonde like you should burn in hell!" now that caught his attention and the sound of the slap after it snapped his anger.

He turned to look to his left to see Lucy getting bullied.

"What did you do to seduce him, she your pretty body or let that hair of yours down? Huh!" she slapped her again, her nails scratching Lucy's face. Still Lucy didn't say anything, bangs hiding her eyes, just holding her tears down, she was shaking madly.

"Why you are silent?!" the other girl grabbed Lucy by the hair making Lucy scream loudly.

"Now all you have to do is disappear and get away from Natsu-sama you bitch!" she kicked Lucy down and the third girl was about to slap her again when Natsu caught her hand in his fist, she looked up to see Natsu standing in front of her with unreadable expression.

"First, you are so annoying, second you should disappear, third and lastly, I chose the girl I want not you, sluts." He said with deep cold and dangerous voice, glaring madly at them, his fist was about to crush the girl's hand, "Touch her with this hand of yours and I will break it for you." He threw the girl's hand roughly making her cry and whimper as she ran away with her group.

Natsu turned to look at Lucy to see her already standing up.

"You okay?" he asked her as his hand rose to her face but she slapped it away and stepped back.

"D-Don't come near me… stay away…" Lucy looked fearfully at him.

"Lucy?" he looked worriedly at her as he tried to step closer but she only shouted at him to stop and waved her hands shakily.

"I-I don't want to get hurt anymore! All because of you! Look at me; I'm all hurt from head to toe and for what! Just holding your hand?! I knew it! I shouldn't be close to boys, they would only hurt me… j-just please don't come near me!" she screamed, tears running down her cheeks.

"It wasn't my fault!" he shouted at her.

"Yes it is! Just don't come near me!" she yelled desperately at him.

"I don't know why you hate boys like that! It is been almost two years! Just get it over." He said forcefully.

"I-I can't… you don't know anything… that night was a nightmare for me… I shouted… I screamed… I begged them to stop… those for boys were so fucking hurting me! I wanted help! I asked for it over and over but no one was there for me! For two weeks after that accident, I has been thrown like a piece of trash, not even my parents noticed… not even my ex-boyfriend was there for me! I cried my heart out, I almost suicide, there was no one to comfort me… no one to soothe the pain away… no one there to tell me that 'everything gonna' be okay! I was all alone in that empty room! I'm tired! I want to rest! I don't want to get hurt anymore…" Lucy fell on her knees, hands covering her face and red eyes.

"I didn't know that that accident damaged you that much…" Natsu mumbled, still surprised after what he had just heard… she was keeping all that inside her… how could she live with that much burden on her heart…?

"Just leave me alone… don't come near me now…" Lucy begged as she curled to a small ball and leaned on the wall, Natsu still standing in front of her.

A few minutes passed and Natsu finally moved, he walked to her and sat down beside her, leaving a space between them so she won't panic.

"Why didn't you leave…?" she turned to look at him with red cheeks and nose, looking so defenseless at him.

"I'm your bodyguard right? How can I leave you, I already putted you in danger twice…" he said not looking at her, he was gazing at the afternoon's clear skies and the little birds that were flying freely in those wide fields.

"Oh…" Lucy mumbled as she turned from him to look at the sky too.

"We already skipped two classes…" Lucy said in fear, imagining the teacher scolding them.

"Don't worry… I will talk to him" he told her, this time he closed his eyes and putted his hands behind his head, leaning on the wall.

"But that math subject I didn't understand?" Lucy pouted as she looked at him.

"I will teach you, so just be silent for a moment." He told her calmly.

"How would you? You didn't attend the class too?" she asked him as she raised an eye brow.

"I may not look like it, but I'm way too smart that I can teach in the place of the teacher, and would you be silent please?" he said in sleepy tone.

"Oh…" Lucy mumbled as she looked down at her hands.

"I will change you… I will get you back to what you were before…" he muttered and Lucy's eyes widened then looked at him to see him already fast asleep.

"I would be more then glad to accept that…" Lucy smiled as she looked at him tenderly.

I'm glad that I met you… Natsu

T-Too close!

* * *

**End chapter 5 minna, wish you liked it and review for me! thanks for the feedbacks! You are so amazing people! I'm in love with ya :D**

**Till next time, see ya~~**

**REVIEW PLEASE!**


	6. Chapter 6

**Hi again, before I leave to the story, I have few things to say, first, some are asking me about Lisanna, and I have to say that she will show up in the future, you have to wait a little 'cause I already made the arc when she appears! It would be a big twist!**

**Second, one of you said I have far so many mistakes, and I have to say it again that English isn't my main language and the other reason I told you about it many times that I'm tired from writing it over and over - - go read my biography please! And the reason for ma late update is there too!**

**And so one said that Lucy is so weak and fragile and I have to say, This is AU story and I have all rights to make the characters as I like. **

**Btw, lately, I have been crazy over Natsu's voice actor, his voice is just so… KYAAA~~~~ Love~~love~~**

**And thanks for the feedbacks minna! Love ya~~!**

**That is it, on to the story~~~ enjoy minna~~~**

**I Don't own FT! **

**Chapter 6:-**

* * *

'so cold' Lucy slowly opened her eyes to see the sun already went down and the place all dark, a blow of wind hit her making her hair waver and sent shivers down her spin.

Lucy panicked as she remembered that she missed the classes and it is already down and dark, the school was all empty, how is she going back alone? Natsu!

Lucy turned to her side to see Natsu not there, 'where is he?!' Lucy immediately got up and ran fast; she tripped and fell down, tears covering her cheeks.

She looked around her, it was so dark that she didn't see anything, she let out a light sob as she trembled in fear, 'calm down… nothing gonna happen, just calm down…' Lucy took a deep shaky breathe to calm herself, not working!

"Lucy?" she heard a voice, looking up, she smiled immediately as she jumped on him.

"Where did you go? Leaving me alone!" she shouted as she raised her hand to cover her teary eyes, she stood really close to him, trying to reassure herself that Natsu is close by… she is not alone, he is going to protect her, because he promised her to do so.

"Just went to get our bags" he raised his hand, motioning for the two bags in his hand.

"You should have wakened me up…" she mumbled, pouting slightly.

"It is okay… let's go," he walked in front of her as he looked back at her.

"Oh…" she followed close behind him.

As they walked the empty routes to her apartment, Natsu felt something off; he looked from the corner of his eyes, not grabbing Lucy's attention so she won't be scared.

He heard a 'click' he immediately got his gun out and pushed Lucy close to his chest, holding her with one arm and the other with a gun pointed out at an empty corner. He startled the little poor girl not knowing what was going on, her cheeks heated up with her heart drumming in her chest.

"Show yourself!" Natsu scowled as he glared at that empty corner.

A moment of silent passed and he heard a chuckle.

"No need to be that serious… it is me…" a guy appeared from that turn, he had a playful smirk, a camera attached around his neck.

"Doranbolt…" Natsu glared at him, "What the hell you want?" he asked him rudely as he let go of Lucy and pushed her behind him protectively, and sure Lucy being scared of that guy, she held on Natsu's shirt tightly and looked from the side a little.

"Just on a mission from the head master, he told me to take a few picture of you so he can know how your work is going on, but really, I'm so envious from you, having such a sexy girl holding to you… my job sucks~" he waved his head as he shook his hand playfully.

Natsu's anger snapped as he shot a bullet just beside his face a few millimeters away.

Doranbolt sweat dropped as he smiled weakly, Natsu only glared harder and Lucy held tighter to him.

"No really, let's move to the business, I have a job for you from your father, since it is closer to you, he said it won't be a problem to handle it" he shrugged as he handed him a piece of paper with info about some guy, who was a drug dealer.

"So easy," Natsu putted the piece of paper in his pocket as he looked back at him.

"Today is his last day in this town, he is going to be in the mentioned club, make sure to get him before midnight or he will run again." Doranbolt lastly said as he walked off.

"9 pm… 3 hours left…" Natsu mumbled to himself as he looked at his wrist clock, forgetting the little girl that stood behind him, she noticed how close she was to him, and she took few steps away from him.

"Emm…" Lucy tried to get his attention; he turned to look at her, "I have a job to deal with, wanna' join me?" he asked her as he smirked at her.

"Eh?" she looked at him questioningly, "Come with you? Isn't that dangerous?" she asked him.

"I will protect you." He gave her a strong look as he scratched his head with his gun in coolly manner.

"C-Can't help it if you insist…" she blushed slightly as she looked aside making him smirk at her.

"Let's go then."

Natsu and Lucy walked a long street that was so quiet, it was late at night so there wasn't anyone out, Natsu walked in front of her with few steps protectively in case anything happens; he putted his hand near his gun, so he would be fast to get it out.

Lucy changed to some casual clothes not so revealing, he wore his usual badass clothes. He looked so like a club rider.

They walked to the front door to be stopped by some bodyguard with black suit and sunglasses, Natsu raised his head to glare at him with his hands in his pockets with Lucy hiding behind him.

"Step aside." Natsu said with dead dangerous voice,

"What made you think I would allow you?" the man in the suit smirked.

"You don't know who I am right?" Natsu look daggers at him.

The man eyed him up and down, toned body, jerky look, dead black eyes, pink hair and a red tattoo on his right shoulder, can't be mistaken, Natsu Dragneel, the ranked one in the whole so known in the worldwide agency Dark Red Dragon (I noticed that I didn't mention the name of the agency).

"I apologize, Natsu Dragneel-sama!" the man bowed down as Natsu smirked, no one can oppose him, he was the fearful dragon slayer, the strongest.

The man stepped aside as Natsu walked past him while he is still bowing, he motioned for the stunned girl, Lucy to follow him and sure she did.

They get in the dark arena with crazy loud rocking music and disco lights, bodies dancing restlessly, sweating, drinking, chatting, making out and the worst of the worst were there.

Lucy was lost in thought as she looked at Natsu looking around with clear intent and seriousness to find the man of the mission; she looked up at him, she has to admit that he looked so cool, he looked fearful, has overconfidence and superiority, he was so known that without much work, got what he needed. Just what can he be? She couldn't help but feel at ease to have some strong bodyguard around.

Lucy was interrupted from her thoughts by someone slamming into her, startling her, she screamed loudly and grabbed Natsu's arm, thanks to the noise, no one heard her.

"Are you okay?" Natsu asked with worried tone, Lucy looked with teary eyes around her, she felt deaf, the lots moves, loud music, dazzling lights, she felt her head spinning, she was about to fall down when he caught her.

"Lucy!" he shouted at her, snapping her up, she immediately grabbed into his arms with shaky once and teary eyes bore into his cold onyx once.

"Get me out of here… please…" she pleaded him, for a second he hesitated, he sighed, "I can't… look there, I found the wanted guy," Natsu told her, motioning for the guy who was sitting with bunch of sluts and drinks.

"B-but… I'm scared…" Lucy shifted her teary eyes to couple of people making out, others dancing really close from each other's and some are drinking crazily and getting drugs in secret.

Natsu looked at the fragile girl that was trembling, get that guy or get Lucy out, what to choose?

"Okay, just give me ten minutes and I will get you out, just hold into my hand for the time being, ok?" he whispered close to her, she looked up at him then nodded feebly.

She grabbed his arm (shirt) tightly as she walked really close to him that her body almost pressed on his, she closed her eyes to calm herself a little, letting him taking the lead, trusting him wholly.

"The fuck?" Lucy looked up at Natsu questioningly to see him staring with pretty annoyed yet surprised face.

She looked at the person he was staring at to see Gray standing with Juvia beside him with really flirty dress.

"Gray?"

"Natsu? seriously, the fuck you are doing here?" Gray raised an eye brow at him in annoyance and dead pissed off look mirroring Natsu's.

"Natsu!" Juvia jumped at him as she hugged him tightly,

"Oh, hi Juvia" Natsu smiled at her, making Gray glare at him.

"What are you doing here?" Natsu asked them; of course they didn't notice Lucy because she was hiding behind Natsu.

"On a mission," Gray replied rudely. Later it turns out to be the same mission as Natsu; Gray failed to catch him the last two days so they send up a backup, which happens to be Natsu.

"Err… Natsu?" Juvia smiled weakly at Natsu.

"Hm?" he looked at her.

"Something is attached to your back…" she pointed at Lucy,

"Huh? Lucy?" Gray looked to the side, to see her burying her face in Natsu's back.

"O-Oh… hi minna…" Lucy greeted weakly.

"Oh! Lucy!" Juvia hugged her tightly as she smiled widely.

"Why are you hiding from us?" Juvia asked her, her hands still on Lucy's shoulders.

"Nothing, it is just she is afraid of clubs," Natsu answered instead of Lucy and Lucy nodded.

"Eh, why? It is fun to be here!" Juvia cheered as she grabbed a drink from some passing by waiter. Gray smirked at her as he putted his arm around her shoulder.

Lucy only stepped back to hide behind Natsu, her face a little showed, so she can see them. It looked so cute with Lucy looking like a baby hiding behind her brother, it is just Natsu is her bodyguard and she is not a baby, but it still looked cute.

"But isn't it dangerous to bring Juvia with you?" Natsu asked Gray, glaring hard at him for butting his childhood friend in danger.

"I'm more than capable of protecting her," Gray glared deadly mad for giving him such an insult.

"Heh~ let's see," Natsu smirked deviously at him.

"Erm… calm down both… you are scaring Lucy…" Juvia smiled weakly, now Lucy hiding behind her.

"Ok, let's make a wager, who get the man first is the more capable of protecting his client, what do you think?" Natsu asked him, still the same dangerous look on his face.

"Why not." Gray accepted his offer.

"Girls, you stay here, 10 minutes and we will be back" Gray said to the both girls.

"Juvia a favor please, don't let Lucy out of your sight, I trust you please, and if anything happens, just call me." Natsu told her and she nodded, she took Lucy for a dark corner and sat there.

Gray and Natsu eyed each other, it is been a long time since they worked as a team, and both grinned at each other than each one of them went to opposite side of the wanted drug dealer.

Natsu got his gun out and held it with his gloved hands, Gray did the same.

Natsu couldn't concentrate as he kept looking to the corner where both Lucy and Juvia sat; he has to end this soon.

"Here, Just a drink!" Juvia called for the waiter that passed close by, he smiled sweetly at her as he walked to her and handed her a drink.

"What about the cutie beside you?" he motioned for Lucy who was holding her hands on her chest tightly and looking down on her feet.

"Oh, leave her be," Juvia smiled weakly as she waved him off,

The waiter eyed Lucy then smirked as he faked to trip on his feet and splash the drinks on Juvia, who looked in shock at herself; she was drenched with drinks from head to toe, her hair dripping and her fancy dress all wet.

"I apologize! Sorry!" the waiter kept on bowing several times. Juvia glared at him as her anger snapped, she stood up and dashed for the rest room, forgetting Lucy who was left behind.

"Juvia!" Lucy called for her but Juvia was long gone out of sight.

"Wanna have fun?" the waiter sat down beside her really close, hand massaging her thigh, of course she was wearing knee-length skirt.

His other hand held a knife in it that was just besides her cheek.

Lucy looked in fear at him, body trembling, hands shaking, tears running down her face; she wanted to push him off, but that knife of his that was so close to her.

"L-Leave… me p-please…" she pleaded, but he wasn't listening,

"For such a hot girl that fears clubs to come here, sure you are naive and that chick friend of yours too," he smirked at her, the knife pressed on her cheek making it drip a little blood that slides down on her silky skin.

"Scream loud or ask for help and I will slash that pretty face of yours, making you the ugliest" he licked her blood making her shudder madly, where is he? Can't he notice her? Didn't he promise her to protect her? Where did he gone off when she needed him? Lair…

"Lair… N-Natsu…" Lucy whispered between her sobs, it was so loud for the man to hear her.

"Now… we are just going to fuck a little and that is it… right?" his hand rubbing her thigh, just under her skirt, making her whimper, "Don't… please…"

"I said no word!" he shouted at her as he sliced her arm making her scream in pain.

"Now be a good girl… right?" he teased her as his hand going higher under her skirt, Lucy's eyes widened, it was shaking madly, she is not going through this again… she had enough pain… he said ten minutes, where did he go… she needed his help… she can't go through this nightmare again…

"I'm gonna' show you true hell for being such a beautiful slut…"

"Damn that waiter… all because of him, look at me, I look horrible, my hair all ruined and my dress too, shit waiter, they should kick him out!" Juvia kept ranting in the rest room in front of the mirror as she wiped her dress.

"How could such an ugly bastard with no talent be a waiter here in this all so famous club?" she said then paused… she looked wide eyes… how couldn't she realize it?

"Lucy?!" she shouted as she ran out, she went through the people that were dancing, all hot and sweating, the aroma of the drinks, she wanted to throw up just thinking of the idea of what would happen to Lucy.

She wanted to get out of the mess of bodies but couldn't, damn it!

Juvia can feel the tears in her eyes, how could she leave her best friend there alone, she was obviously afraid and scared of this place, her bodyguard wasn't there with her, she could be ra- Juvia couldn't complete her thoughts, thinking of the hell she would go through again.

'I'm sorry Natsu… really sorry for betraying your trust!'

"Hands up!" Natsu and Gray both shouted in the same time at the man with their guns pointed at him, the sluts around him, ran off screaming and he stood up in shock, he got his gun out too and kept it pointed at gray since he was closer,

"It is pointless, just give it up!" Gray shouted at him.

"N-No way!" he held the gun shakily swinging it between Gray to Natsu and so the opposite too.

Natsu looked from the corner of his eyes to Lucy's place; she was ok for now, just a waiter giving them drinks. He shifted his eyes back to the wanted man.

"Natsu… focus here, Juvia is with her…" Gray said in low voice.

"Can't, I have bad feelings about this." Natsu looked at Lucy again and his eyes went wide open, his hand lowered and he let his guard down, Juvia wasn't there, Lucy alone and damn waiter with here alone!

The drug dealer found an opening and shot Natsu's shoulder making him shout in pain, Gray as a reaction shot the man in his chest and he fell down, "You okay?!" Gray shouted, it was so noisy that no one noticed the gun shots.

"What do you see?" Natsu scowled as he looked at Lucy, dame it, it is so fucking hurts! His vision started to blur and his head to spin, his gun fell from his injured hand, that was pleading heavily and blood dripping from it with really sharp pain.

But Lucy, I have to get to her fast, but where is Juvia?!

"Gray… Natsu!" Juvia came running and panting, "I'm… sorry… please Lucy!" She cried out loud.

Natsu's eyes widened, he turned to look at Lucy, but he couldn't see clear, he lost his balance for a second but stood back with hands on his head, really hurtful look in his eyes, he was barely fighting the pain and keep himself conscious.

Juvia cried at Gray's chest, clenching his shirt in her fist, burying her face in his chest mumbling apologizes to him. Gray couldn't help but hug her into some calming embrace or this girl would break down, he had knowing her for so long to not notice the tinny little things that made her crying, he as her bodyguard has to protect her, but again, Lucy.

"I-I will save her…." Natsu pent down and got his gun from the floor, "I will k-keep my p-promise…" he said with husky voice as he forced his way towards her.

"Not letting anything hurt you… not on my dead body… won't let you die… won't let you give your life up… not under my words… can't break my promise…"

Natsu slammed into some waiters, making them spilt the drinks and shout at him, he only glared at them as he held his injured arm with his save one that was holding a gun in it and wet with his own blood.

Natsu's eyes widened to see Lucy getting hurt by a fucking bastard; he was stabbing her, her blood rolling down, how could he?! Natsu anger snapped as he let go of his injured hand and pointed at the shit waiter, he looked furiously at him but he didn't notice too busy playing dirty with Lucy.

"Go burn in hell…" Natsu said with deep, cold, dangerous, utterly turning to a heartless devil.

Natsu emptied his gun on him, shooting him several times, making sure not hurting the already hurtled girl.

The man's blood splash at Lucy making her eyes went wide in shock and shaking madly, tears stopping midway, raising her hands to look at them, they were dripping the man's blood, her hands were trembling non-stopping, Lucy looked at the man in front of her, he was blank, expressionless, yet his eyes held no mercy, it was a look of a murderer.

Lucy was traumatized in her place, what she supposed to do, she was scared the hell out from Natsu more than that man, he was a dead body by her feet with his blood on her hair, clothes, skin, everywhere.

All in the club were looking at the event in shock, they were froze in place, an insane person with really bad shoulder injury that was dripping blood on the disco floor, pointing a now an empty gun at a dead person that was trying to fuck a blonde girl who was now covered in blood and froze in place.

Gray and Juvia couldn't believe what they just saw; Natsu was looking like a beast, a criminal, an animal with no humanity. He shot ten bullets through the man's body for god's sake!

All looked wide eyes at him, they took steps away from him, forming an empty circle around him, Natsu's hand dropped and his gun fell down, he couldn't stand anymore as he fell down from the blood lose, Lucy saw too much and went through so much as she couldn't stand it too, she immediately lost consciousness.

That was the real him, the dragon that hides inside him, an untouchable Red fire dragon, the one that no one saw in ages.

It is been long enough since the last time he felt the urge to kill someone, he just wanted to tear that fucking bitch apart, how could he hurt her, how could he let her beg him, how could he touch her with his dirty hands, making her begging him… these creatures is so unneeded in this world, they deserves death in its worst ways, just like his father… that was number one in his list of 'I want to kill so desperately' but sure he couldn't, as much as he wanted to kill his father like this one, he has a lot of things that he wants too from him, soon he would be the heiress to the Dark Red Dragon agency, when it comes to his hands, no need for much trouble from his father… it would be an easy target.

* * *

**End chapter 6! Wish you liked it, it was so long from the other once with 1500 word ^^ and that is good right? If you want them always long, review for me! :D  
****MiNNA! I WON'T BE ABLE TO UPDATE MY STORIES THIS MONTH BECAUSE I HAVE MID-YEAR EXAMS T^T SORRY~~~~****  
till next time, see ya~~~!**


	7. Chapter 7

**Here is the new chapter, enjoy! It has a bonus in it as an apologize for my lateness. **

**Bodyguard chapter 7:-**

* * *

Lucy woke up in the hospital between fore white walls, the birds chirping through the opened widow, the refreshing winds, the sun rays, it was just a beautiful weather, unlike her mood, Lucy felt her arm sore, she touched her cheek, there was sticks on it, she remembered the last day and the horrifying event, Natsu's cold black eyes, the murderer looks, that heartless stare, how the waiter's blood splashed on her, how he fell dead by her feet, how he tried to show her the same nightmare again… Lucy hugged herself just to hide from the outside, she didn't want to remember but curse her memory and how good it is.

Lucy sniffed slightly as she tried to calm herself, now she is dead scared of Natsu, she even doubted being able to look at him, what if he did the same to her, he can just kill her any second when his mind just say the word, how will she be able to talk to him, to be little close to him, he was a beast, a wild one that can't be approached by others, how will she be able to look in his eyes again, that ruthless eyes of him that saw the hell all along his days, he can kill within a second without a word! Without questioning himself if he is doing the right thing, without any regrets! Like life and death were in his hands!

Lucy was really scared by now, she trembled in her place as she looked down, suddenly she heard a knock on the door, she lifted her head up and looked at the door, Gray and Juvia got in, they greeted her as they walked to her, Gray looked to the other side of the room to see Natsu still in deep slumber, and surprisingly, Lucy still didn't notice him.

Juvia hugged Lucy and kept apologizing non-stopping, tears in her eyes.

"I'm really sorry, forgive me please!" Juvia begged and Lucy frowned at her behavior, she didn't consider this Juvia's fault at all, she didn't even think like that.

"It is okay, it is not your fault in the first place" Lucy smiled softly at her as she hugged her back, Juvia cried harder like a baby, making Gray chuckle at her.

After a few minutes, Juvia was a little calmer and sitting on Lucy's bedside, Gray was leaning on the window frame, "Lucy," Gray got her attention as she turned to look at him.

Gray pointed at Natsu's way; Lucy followed where he pointed and her eyes widened to see Natsu resting motionless on the bed on the other side of the room.

"Lucy?" Gray tried to pry her attention from Natsu, Lucy turned to look at him again, tears in the corner of her eyes, Gray sighed, knowing exactly this would happen.

"Let me explain" Gray mumbled as he crossed his arms over his chest.

"But Gray! Are you sure…?" Juvia looked a bit afraid at him; she didn't find this right to tell her now.

"It is okay Juvia, Lucy will understand" Gray looked back at Lucy who looked confused at them.

"How do you feel now Lucy, after seeing the other side of Natsu?" Gray said calmly.

Lucy took a moment of silence, trying to figure out how she feels close him, scared, terrified, unsecured, alarmed, anxious; maybe restless too.

"I'm scared…" Lucy mumbled shakily, Gray heaved a sigh again, knowing the answer would be like that.

"Because of how Natsu behaved, right?" Gray asked her and she nodded weakly.

"You know what Lucy, me and Juvia been knowing Natsu for so long, since we were kids we lived together, we were around each other's a lot, playing all the time, Natsu was so cheerful, but Natsu turned cold and heartless after he lost his mother in front of his eyes, Natsu's father which is my boss and the head of the agency was cheating on his mother for years, they were fighting and screaming, hitting each other's and were so violent, Natsu was always watching, they didn't even care that their child of 7 years old is witnessing what they are doing," Gray took a breath as he looked down and so did Juvia, Lucy didn't believe that this was true, that Natsu lived a life like that, sure he did say he lived a hell, but that was just… just too much for him, Lucy turned to look at Natsu with real apologetic look, tears gathering in her eyes.

"One day, 13 years ago, when Natsu was just 8 years old, his parents had a really huge fight, his mother ran out of their home and Natsu followed her, he kept running after her not knowing where they are heading to till they arrived by the rooftop of the agency main building, his mother stood by the edgy and was about to throw herself, Natsu cried, begged for her to stop, but she just suicide, she throw herself from the rooftop of the 100 floor building," Lucy's eyes widened as tears fell down her face, she just couldn't believe this, Juvia was already crying her heart out, knowing Natsu's mother too well, and how kind she was, she considered them, Gray and Juvia like her real children, she was a pure hearted woman.

"Natsu took it on himself that it was his fault, that he couldn't protect her, that she was in front of him and he couldn't grab her hand, Natsu saw her body covered in blood, broken to pieces, his sight was dirtied since he was little, he was stained by guilt, regrets, shame, he swore to protect the few precious people around him, to hold them dear to him, to not let them away from him, that was his reason to become a bodyguard even though he hated his father to death and held a grudge for life against him, he forced himself to attend the agency, he became number one, the unreachable Natsu Dragneel, fire breathing dragon slayer, or that what they call him." Gray said as he looked at Lucy, Lucy on the other hand couldn't take all the information in her brain; she was stilling processing in understanding Natsu's background.

"One last thing, about Natsu in the club, that Natsu… Natsu attend to become like this when he sees the people he care about in danger, covered in blood, getting hurt and he couldn't protect them… he attend to remember his mother covered in blood, not able to protect her, he would throw his anger on the person who does that, that's why he shot that waiter to death, he saw you in danger, he saw you injured and stained with blood… Lucy, Natsu would never hurt you… you are a special one to him" Gray said with low voice.

Lucy had to retake the words in, he cared about her? He did that because he saw a precious person to him getting hurt? Really? She was that important?

Lucy felt really bad for doubting him, for thinking he would hurt her, how silly of her, Lucy started crying and sobbing, as she hanged her head low.

"Well, it is been so long since the last time we saw him like that, maybe 6 years, we were even surprised to see him. We, ourselves are scared of that Natsu, but knowing him, he would never hurt us" Gray lastly said.

Juvia and Gray left after few minutes leaving Lucy alone.

"Why did you tell her?" Juvia said as she held Gray's hand in hers.

"So she won't be afraid from Natsu when he wakes up, didn't you hear her saying she was scared of him" Gray said calmly as he shoved his other hand in his pants' pocket.

"I see… it make sense now when he wakes up she wouldn't be afraid of him… but it is strange of you doing that knowing you and Natsu always fighting" Juvia said as she looked up at him with curiously.

"We are still friends, and I did that for two reasons, first I felt something strange about them, Natsu never been that attached to anyone, and seeing him that overprotective over her, she must be special and she could change him a little, maybe taking away that loathing and vengeance from him, I want the old tomboy Natsu back, and second, Lucy has a complex and hatred for guys, seeing Natsu like that, she would panic around him and turn out to be a big problem, Lucy is a strange girl after all, as I read her profile in the agency yesterday, something was off about her, her past, her family, her hatred for guys… accepting only Natsu, something was off." Gray said seriously about this, Juvia smiled at him.

"As expected from Gray Fullbuster, undercover agent of the agency, never fail my exceptions" Juvia said pride-fully making Gray smile at her as he putted his arm around her shoulder and pushed her close to his chest and completed walking.

"Maybe you are overthinking this?" Juvia asked him.

"Dunno," Gray said as he got out his car keys and got in, Juvia hoped in the front seat beside him.

"We will just leave it to Natsu to figure this out." Gray said lastly as he drove away.

* * *

Natsu felt pain in his shoulder, it was so sore, he felt his eyes glued but forced it open, he saw the bright-fullness and white roof and walls, it only made him close his eyes again, 'Damn it, what happened?' Natsu tried to remember what happen, after few moment of thinking it hits him what happened in the club, his rage, anger, seeing Lucy covered in blood, tears on her face, almost raped again, worst of all not being able to protect her when he was that much close, how he shot the waiter to death, the look in her eyes, the fearfulness that was visible on her, she would probably be scared of him, she won't even look in his eyes again… he is sure all darkness was clearly in his eyes.

Natsu turned to his side and opened his eyes again to be welcomed by Lucy who was laying in the same position as him on the bed in the other side of the room.

What shocked him that she wasn't panicking, she was crying.

"I guess 'Sorry' won't be enough… right?" he asked her, slight regret and sadness in his voice that almost went unnoticed by her.

"I guess 'Thank you' won't be enough…" Lucy said almost in whisper but he heard her.

There was a moment of silence; Natsu stared in her watery eyes, ignoring his pained shoulder.

"Thank me for what? Scaring the shit out of you?" Natsu said coldly a little angry from her comment.

"For saving my life, for protecting me, for risking your life for me… no one did that to me before…" Lucy flushed a weak smile at him.

"Why aren't you scared of me, why won't you freak out?! All people around me did that after I showed them that side of me?!" Natsu now got up and was shouting at her, she got to sitting position and looked at him.

"Why would I? If you weren't there, who would save me? Who would pay a fuck and look my way?! No one care Natsu! No one care for a trash like me! Just you…" Lucy said as she looked down.

"So you are not scared of me?" Natsu asked her, now standing in front of her, towering over her.

"I was scared… I was dead scared that you would be consumed by your hatred and lose your control, that you would shoot me too, that you would kill me as well, but no Natsu… I have too much trust for you to think like that… I have blind eye for you, that I can believe anything you say to me… you wouldn't hurt me…" Lucy lastly whispered, she didn't know, just being embraced by Natsu, he hugged her tightly, holding her like a dear life.

"Sorry… and really thank you…"

* * *

"**Natsu, happy birthday!" a little girl said happily, Natsu looked up at her, he was surprised yet confused.**

"**My birthday is tomorrow" Natsu told her rudely like she was so stupid.**

"**No Natsu, it crossed the midnight, it is your birthday today!" the little girl said that Natsu didn't see her face clearly.**

**Natsu blushed in embarrassment as he looked to the side.**

"**Here your present!" the little girl presented her gift to him.**

"**You should wait till the party at least!" Natsu shout in anger at her.**

"**But I couldn't wait till tomorrow, you are 7 years old now! And I wanted to be the first one!" the girl said in glee, "In one month I would be too!" **

"**Oh, I see, let me see" Natsu said as he opened the little box, he saw a red stone, it was shining strongly, it was so beautiful and so expensive, you can tell by the look on his face, he pretty much liked it, he was so happy with the gift but didn't show it of course.**

"**Where did you get this from?" he asked her.**

"**Well, I was walking by the sea side when I and my family were on vacation, it was shining beautifully and somehow it reminds me of you" the little girl said softly.**

"**Em… thanks… I guess" Natsu wasn't sure what to say, he wasn't the polite type of kids after all.**

"**Welcome!" The girl said cheerfully.**

"**I can't wait when we grow up, I really want to get married to you!" the girl said happily.**

"**I wouldn't be married to you if our parents didn't say that, look these rings when we take it off, everything, the engagement, the arranged marriage would vanish."**

**The little girl looked really hurt at him, tears gathering in her eyes, she soon after started crying her heart out.**

"**Natsu I hate you!" The little girl shouted at him as she ran away, "Hey wait!" but he was too late to follow, he didn't mean it, he totally didn't, he really wanted to marry her, he loves her after all.**

* * *

"Natsu!" Lucy shouted at the guy who just fainted on her lap, he was sweating and breathing heavily, he looked in so much pain.

"Natsu!" she slapped his safe arm hard and he suddenly shot up from her lap, he looked with shaky eyes at his trembling hands, so realistic, it looked so real, and on top of that, the ring, it was the same one he has, the black diamond ring, and the red stone… Natsu tried to get a necklace from under his jacket but he noticed that his things wasn't there, he was in hospital clothes, he immediately got up and went to the closet in the room, Lucy only looked confusedly at him, he kept searching and searching till he stopped, looking at the necklace in his hand, he heaved a sigh of relief as he held it close to him.

This necklace held the red stone, the same one in his dream, he made it a necklace so he won't get it lost, sometimes It just gave him a soothing feelings, like it has someone's feelings in it… but he don't even know where he did get it from.

Natsu looked sternly at it… something is strange about the dreams he has been having the last weeks, all of them looked so real, so like it happened, but he doesn't even remember anything.

"Natsu… what is wrong?" Lucy asked almost in whisper, "Nothing… just nothing." Natsu turned and gave her a fake look; he was sure concerned about how weird things are lately.

* * *

**Bonus! **

**One year ago.**

Juvia walked to the office of the agency's president, she walked confidently through the employees of the agency, she was known a lot in this organization, as the second child of the president even though she isn't, that was because she grow up in his care, she was his kid's best friend, his kid Natsu and Juvia were so close and so Gray, the president loved her so much and cared about her, after she lost her parents two years ago, she hired the fortune of her family.

Juvia knocked the door to the office politely and got in, she showed her ID to the bodyguards who were lined up the whole walkway to the main room located in the end of the hall, in the 100 floor and last one.

Juvia got in with really wide smile on her face, even though this man was the reason behind Natsu's mother death and the woman she considered as her own mom, she still can't hate him for he took amazingly good care of her.

"Greeting, Igneel-san" Juvia bowed her head to him slightly in respect.

"No need for such formality Juvia," Igneel replied as he looked at her and smiled, he was sitting on his fancy chair behind his elegant desk.

"Well, can't help it" Juvia replied shyly as she looked in his dead black eyes.

"Haven't seen you in a while, come here" Igneel motioned for her to come closer as he stood up, Juvia ran to him and hugged him tight to be embraced by him, he was like her dad and she was like his non-existed daughter.

"Missed you dady" Juvia said softly, a smile wide on her face.

"Me too, missed someone calling me dad" he said smiling at her.

After a moment, Juvia sat down on a chair in front of his desk.

"I'm here to inform you about a choice I took" Juvia said, a little Business woman tone in her voice.

"And what is that?" he asked her as he rested his head back on his neat chair.

"I'm going to collage located in Tokyo" she told him, he immediately frowned, "And why is that?" he asked her a little upset about her going away.

"I just want to live normally alone and make some friend there; I heard it is a really good collage" Juvia said as she smiled at him.

"And what is the name?" He asked her.

"Saber tooth, it is a weird name right?" Juvia giggled lightly, she didn't notice Igneel's look that darkened by the mention of that name.

"Can't allow you to go to that collage, no way!" Juvia was surprised at him shouting, it is been years since the last time he shouted at her, Juvia had tears in her eyes but forced them in.

"W-Why?" she asked him shakily, he was emitting dark aura that really scared her.

"It is a dangerous place, can't send you there, no just no." he said as he turned his gaze away from her, "This school has beast that you can't survive in, I treasure you a lot to send you there" he told her.

"But I want to attend collage!" she said desperately.

"You can go to Fairy tail, it is the best collage, I will arrange everything for you," he told her calmly.

"O-Okay…" Juvia didn't have the choice but to accept his offer, it was that or nothing.

"And I'm sending a bodyguard with you" he told her and Juvia's head shot up, "What? I can protect myself, I know how to fight, I grow up between bodyguards and assassins, even killers were all around me!" Juvia protest at his decision.

"Gray fullbuster," at the mention of his name Juvia's eyes widened and went complete silent.

"Are you serious?" Juvia couldn't believe what she was hearing; she hadn't seen him in 5 years, he went all overseas that she didn't get the chance to see him, her childhood friend and so Natsu that she hadn't seen in the longest.

"But-"

"He is down in his room," Igneel smiled as he saw her ran out of the room, a smile plastering on her face.

She couldn't believe what she was hearing, that was insane, how didn't she know till now, she missed him so much, she really wanted to meet him, to see his face, his look, what had he become in 5 years.

Juvia ran really fast and got to the elevator, she pressed 15 floor button and she was now on her way, she was counting the seconds to see him, the elevator's opened and she got out, she ran so fast with her high heels that were clicking with every step she took.

She stood in front of his door, without knocking she got in to be welcomed by his surprised face, bare masculine chest and his 6 packs, she couldn't help blushing as she ran to him and throw her arms around him, she hugged him tightly close to her and so he did the same, pushing her perfect curved body close to his chest.

"Missed you a lot, Juvia" he mumbled as he kissed her head, Juvia still didn't let go of him as she held him tight while burying her face in his chest.

"Not more than me…" Juvia sniffed as she let go of him, she looked up at him with watery eyes and really adorable pout on her face.

"You didn't even say bye before you left, jerk…" Juvia whipped her eyes and Gray couldn't help smile softly at her as he ruffled her hear, "Don't act like a little girl, we are older now, and I'm a bodyguard, assassin, spy, killer, this is my job, I can't be around that much Juvia" he said as he looked apologetically in her saddened eyes.

"You don't know how much I was scared about you, and you didn't even call up to me, I had thoughts that you are dead, I cried my heart out for you…" Juvia sobbed as she looked down.

"If I send anything to you they would track it and in the end I would only put you in danger and I don't want that Juvia… you are so important to me… I can't just hand you to the devils" Gray said with really serious voice, it was true in the past he almost handed her to them with just one massage, and he didn't want to risk this happening again.

"I understand that…" Juvia mumbled as if she was just scolded by her parents as she pouted.

"Can I get 'I'm home' kiss?" Juvia asked him, blushing red as she looked up at him, since she only reaches his shoulder, he was 6 feet (182 almost) and she was 5.2 feet (163 almost ^^).

Gray smiled at her, she never changes at all, 5 years and she remained the same, "Why don't I get a 'Welcome back' kiss then?" he teased her as he smirked at her, he really like this girl, no scratch that, he really loved this girl and Juvia just madly in love with him.

"Okay, after you" Juvia said and Gray wasted no time as he leaned down and gave her a long passionate kiss, it was hot and needy but gentle and loving at the same time.

Gray and Juvia parted their lips a little for breath, she looked in his eyes that flushed lust and desire and he looked in her eyes that held sadness and longing.

"I love you Juvia… I just want you, I miss you, I need you…" Gray mumbled against her parted lips as he rested his forehead on hers.

Juvia closed her eyes as she listened to his voice, "I love, want, need, miss you more and much more than you…" Juvia whispered back as a tear rolled down her cheek and down on his hand that was on her cheek, she smiled softly at him.

A few minutes passed and they let go of each other's, Juvia smiled at him and he looked confusedly at her sudden bright mood, "You are becoming my personal bodyguard, Gray Fullbuster" Juvia told him and from that day on, Gray stayed by her side the whole time, he became the shield that stuck close to her body, protecting her from everything and keeping her safe just only for him.

* * *

**End chapter 7**

**From now on, I will write about why (Jellal is Erza's bodyguard) and why (Gajeel is Levy's bodyguard) you can choose who to write first ^^ and of course after the chapter completes just like this chapter.**

**Sorry for my lateness, it is just I had a writer block and really bad one that I didn't even know where this story line is leading to, again I apologize! And this chapter 2 days late because I didn't have internet connection - -**

**Till next time, please review! ^_^**


	8. Chapter 8

**Enjoy please!**

**Bodyguard chapter 8:-**

* * *

"Are you ready to go out?" Natsu offered Lucy a hand to help her stand up from her bed in the hospital room.

Lucy looked worriedly at him, "Are you sure your shoulder is okay?" Lucy asked him.

"Don't worry about it, I have experienced worse cases than this," Natsu said as he took her hand and pulled her up gently, Lucy only frowned as she allowed herself to be pulled by him.

Natsu and Lucy walked the streets, but Lucy only kept looking at his hand that held hers, the same hand that was holding the gun, the same hand that she was afraid of, Lucy shook her head to allow these disturbing thought to go away.

"Are you okay?" Natsu looked down at her; Lucy forced a smiled and nodded her head slightly.

"My car in the park, let's go." Natsu told her, he would usually leave her to get the car and come back but he didn't dare risking her getting hurt like the last time, so he chose to bring her along.

Lucy stood beside Natsu, still her hand in his, which she didn't mind at all, they stood there as the cars passed the street waiting for the light to go red and allow them to cross the street.

Lucy was distracted by two kids with their parents, they were laughing genuinely, they looked so beautiful and innocent, Lucy couldn't help smile at them.

Suddenly the two off them ran in the middle of the street with the lights still green, a truck came and hit them hard which sent them flying, Lucy was stunned in place, she was shaking madly as she looked at the both lying motionless in the middle of the street, blood around them, people rushing at them, their parents were crying and calling for them.

Lucy started crying loudly as she held tight to Natsu's hand.

Lucy suddenly felt a really strong headache; she didn't realize just lost conscious in Natsu's arms.

* * *

"**Natsu?" a blonde little girl called Lucy was searching for the little boy called Natsu.**

**She looked around the dark house with scared expressions, she didn't know that the said Natsu was watching her; it was a prank he made to scare her.**

"**Natsu, I really apologize for what I did… so please come out..." she called out but Natsu only chuckled ignoring how she was afraid and frightened.**

"**N-Natsu I'm scared… please come out…" the little girl started crying making Natsu feel guilty, he frowned as he looked at her and chose to get out, **

"**It is okay, I'm here…" he mumbled his lose as he walked to her, the little girl immediately got on her feet and ran to him and hugged him tightly,**

"**Don't do that again you baka!" she shouted at him angrily.**

**Than they heard footsteps.**

"**Mom, dad?" they called for them since their parents were out and no one was in the whole palace and not to mention it is the middle of the night.**

"**No I'm not your mom and dad little once~" a thick, scary voice said through the darkness.**

**Lucy looked up at the terrifying figure, his dirty look, his smirk that promised pure darkness, Lucy was shaken in her spot, holding Natsu's hand like a life line, Natsu held her hand back as he stood in front of her and glared at the bigger man.**

"**You had a nerve to look at me like that huh!" The man called Ivan kicked Natsu which made him flying and slam his back hard against the wall, Lucy let a loud yell as she covered her mouth with her both tinny hands, she looked with wide teary, shaken eyes at Natsu.**

"**Now be good kids and tell me where the Diamond is?" he looked at them with dull sneer which sent Lucy shivers of pure fear.**

"**W-What Diamond…?" Lucy mumbled shakily looking at the man with tears running down her face.**

"**The fucking red diamond!" he snapped at the girl which made her flinch and putted her hands in front of her in order to display a poor defense.**

"**I-I won't… give it to you…" Natsu forced himself to stand up and glare with his dark black eyes at the criminal in front of them.**

"**Oh~ so you have it right? Be a good boy and give it to me" he looked down at Natsu, but Natsu was unfazed by his look, he stood his ground strongly.**

"**Lucy gave it to me as my own gift, you have no right to have it" Natsu said darkly.**

"**You know nothing kid, this stone worth fortune for it, it is ours, give it back!" Ivan took a staff in his hand and hit Natsu with it, Natsu yelled in pain and Lucy couldn't help crying, seeing the blood rolling down his face, it was just too much for a little 7 years old girl.**

"**Natsu… please just give it to him…" Lucy pleaded him, but he was sure stubborn.**

"**I won't… I won't give it to this bastard!" Natsu shouted at her, Lucy know when Natsu says something, it would just be impossible to back off on his words.**

"**Listen to that girl and give it to Me." the filthy man seethed at him, Natsu was still standing still.**

"**You won't go by the easy way right? Let me show you the hard way then" they man called for his subordinates and four other people showed up, they all had that dark aura and filthy looks.**

**Lucy didn't know anything else she just felt a sharp pain and her world went into deep darkness.**

**Lucy opened her eyes slowly as she looked around the dark room she was in, she felt her whole little body hurts and a sharp pain in her back, her both hands were tied up along with her feet.**

**Suddenly a light opened and her eyes went wide open, tears streaming down her face as she trembled madly, her eyes shook wildly, she couldn't look in front of her as she closed her eyes and cried harder, sniffling and sobbing loudly.**

**Natsu was lying on the ground, he was tied up just like her, his body was covered in crimson red blood and a pool of it formed around him, he was all cuts and scratches, pale like a ghost and his body full of burns and bruises, he was all like dead, even his clothes were torn to pieces, knifes and ropes were around him, it was all like a torture room.**

**Lucy kept crying and crying for what seems eternity till she heard the door opened and the same man called Ivan got in.**

"**Seems you woke up, little princess Lucy…" he whispered huskily as he shot her an angry smirk and forced one.**

"**Look at your future fiancé, he sure has guts to put up for all that torture… for two days he took all that pain and you were just sleeping…" he said and Lucy felt the guilt grown up in her, she looked with burning red eyes at Natsu… it was all because of her, all because of her present, she just wished the time to go back and throw that stone away before giving it to Natsu… it was all her fault… it was all my fault, my fault, my fault…**

**Lucy kept repeating in her mind as she curled to a small ball, holding her head with her hands, taking a fistful of her golden hair in it, she shook in her place as she closed her eyes shut.**

**Everything gonna be alright, just close your eyes, when you wake up everything would be just a nightmare, everything would be back to the same old life that we lived three days ago.**

**Suddenly the door to the dark room slammed open, a man with long red hair got in and glared deadly with his black dark eyes, Natsu's father, Igneel got in, he glared furiously at Ivan, and if glares could kill, Ivan would be in pieces by now.**

**Igneel notice Lucy looking at him with red watery eyes, she was covered in dirt, blood and bruises on her, he turned to look at Natsu's motionless body, a nerve snapped in him and he was now beyond mad, he was now graving for killing the one who did this to them, he was now turning to a beast, a red fire breathing dragon.**

"**Lucy, close your eyes." He told the little girl and she closed her eyes with her hands covering her face.**

**Before Ivan could open his mouth, Igneel got a gun out from under his jacket and pointed at Ivan's forehead, he shot him without a second thought, he kept shooting him, once, twice, three times, ten times, he looked murderously at the dead body that were covered with blood now, he was about to shot him again when Lucy spoke shakily.**

"**S-Stop it… p-please…" Lucy managed to say as she looked up at the taller man, bodyguard, assassin, killer, murderer, criminal, the head of the agency, Dark Red Dragon. The ranked Zero in the whole generations of the agency, no one crossed him, no one beaten him ever, that is why they gave him rank Zero, the unreachable man.**

**Igneel putted his gun back and kneeled down in front of the small girl, his murderous look turned to soft sad, full of guilt, and weak, reassuring smile.**

**The man gathered her in his arms, and held her really tight, the girl cried her heart out on his chest; Igneel really was lost at the moment for not being able to save his kids. Igneel got a knife and cut the ropes that were tying Lucy's hands and feet.**

**Igneel picked Lucy up on his back and walked to Natsu, he kneeled down again, Igneel brushed his hair a little off his face, he looked at his little kid's face, he was greatly damaged, Lucy couldn't bear looking as she buried her face in Igneel's back, Igneel checked for plus in his neck and there was a faint one, he cut the ties on Natsu too as he picked him up and held him on his chest, his child's blood rolling down his arms, Igneel was on the verge of raging but tried his best to calm himself just for Lucy and Natsu.**

**One week later, Natsu woke up in the fourth day, Igneel chose to go back to the town in Fiora, after all, Lucy's parents and his wife were waiting there for them.**

**Igneel stood up with Lucy and Natsu and waited for the lights to go red so they could cross the street, Lucy and Natsu noticed their parents on the other side of the street, Natsu's mother was crying her heart out with Layla holding her tightly, Juda was standing, barely keeping his emotion in hold as he saw his little girl waving at him.**

**Natsu and Lucy crossed the street just when the lights went red, they didn't notice the truck that was heading towards them, Natsu who noticed first, pushed Lucy and he got hit by it.**

**Natsu went immediately to the ER, he stayed there for four months till he recovered from his coma, but when he woke up; he has already lost his all memories of the past.**

**Lucy on the other hand from the shock she had, she stayed in the hospital for mental treatment, she kept crying and screaming and went on rampage, she was traumatized because of the series of the wicked events, one day she broke down after two months of crying, and blaming herself, guilt, regrets and suffering were suffocating her, she didn't take it as she went on mental craze and lost all her memories too.**

**Natsu and Lucy's parents talked together and held a choice, they broke the engagement and Lucy should never meet Natsu and so Natsu shouldn't meet Lucy, being together only brought suffering for both of them, they don't need a life with that much pain in it, they shouldn't see each other's again..**

* * *

Lucy woke up from in her room, she immediately shot up from her bed, she was shaking, sweating, fear and panicking filing her.

She looked at her shaky hands, the tears that were falling on it, she remembers, everything, all that happens in that tragic past; everything that her mind set a defense against, everything broke down, all the unwanted memories.

Her gift that was the reason behind everything, her arranged marriage, her love for Natsu, the torture he went throw because of her, the ring! Her red engagement ring!

Lucy stood up and walked to her drawer and got a little box out, the ring that she didn't know where she had it from, the red diamond ring.

Lucy fell to her knees as she cried harder and harder, she held the small box to her chest.

"Natsu?" Lucy called for him as she got on her feet and walked shakily through her apartment.

"Natsu!" Lucy shouted his name loudly as she looked around, she needed to see him, she needed him close, she needed him to comfort her, where the hell is he?!

"Natsu! Natsu… Natsu… N-Natsu…" Lucy sobbed as she fell on her bed, she still can't believe it, she brought him pain and misery when they were together once they were kids, and even after 14 years, she still brought him the same, she was just a trouble, they were right when she heard them say that they didn't meant to be together, but she can't help it, she loves him, she wants him, she needs him.

"Natsu —!"

"Lucy?" Natsu who just got in the apartment with few bags in his hand said, he looked worriedly at her, Lucy just as she recognized his voice, ran to him and hugged him tight, the bags in his hands all on the floor, Natsu was surprised that he didn't know what to do.

"Are you okay?" Natsu slowly raised his hands to hold her in his arms, Lucy was silent, all been heard was her sobs, she kept hiding her face by burying it in his chest; Lucy held his shirt in her hand tightly, trembling in his arms.

"Shush… it is gonna be alright…" Natsu whispered soothingly as he patted her back slowly, resting his head on hers as he smiled softly for some reason.

'I can't tell him about the past… from the looks of his behavior, he doesn't remember, I have to keep silent for now…' Lucy thought as she calmed down a little thanks to his pacifying heat and humming.

Lucy slowly let go a little as she backed away, blushing as she looked in his confused black eyes.

"Sorry… really sorry Natsu… I apologize for everything I was the cause of, for every pain you felt for the suffer you went through… for everything… for being annoyingly trouble for you… I'm really sorry…" Lucy mumbled as she looked down.

Natsu looked worriedly at the girl in front of him, she was strangely weird today, she is apologizing non-stopping, calling him, crying a lot, and on top of that, she was that close to him without panicking.

"Are you sick, Lucy?" Natsu asked her as he rested his forehead on hers to measure her heat, Lucy blushed as she looked down, "You are hot." He said and Lucy blushed harder, "I'm fine!" Lucy said loudly to cover up her embarrassment as she turned around and got under her covers on her bed.

"Weirdo."

* * *

**End chapter, sorry school starts tomorrow and my dad will take ma PC so all ma stories would be on hold till i don't know - -  
I didn't have time to write the bonus so I promise to write it as soon as i get my PC**

Till next time, See ya and i love ya! 

**REVIEW MINNA PLEASE! **


	9. Chapter 9

**Here is the new chapter, sorry I couldn't include the bonus T^T next time I will put it for sure!**

**Lateness goes to the fact that I don't have internet connection and that sucks for sure!**

**Anyway, enjoy please! **

**Chapter 10:-**

* * *

Lucy sat in front of Natsu on the table, it was morning and both sitting together to eat breakfast that Lucy prepared for both of them,

It was just Lucy staring shamelessly at Natsu, never minding hiding her stares, and Natsu sure was getting uncomfortable around her, to him she was acting strangely since the last week when he got to her house to be jumped at by her.

'He is the same, a whole week and I still can't believe it, this is Natsu? The one I thought dead? My fiancé? No this is still impossible! But look, he still has his pink—Ahm 'salmon hair' as he always protest, but look, he look all so hot, not like when he was a kid! He sure changed, he can hold a gun, fight, protect, he sure matured over the past years I wasn't there, but here even though he forgot his memories, he still has his old habits…. Anyway, he still talks the same, but his voice got harder along his muscles… OHMYCOSH! I can't believe Natsu is my bodyguard! I can't believe that he stayed alive after that accident…I thought he was dead with all the blood that covered him… that unfortunate car accident' Lucy was getting ahead of her thought that she didn't realize she has tears in the corner of her eyes, remembering her unwanted childhood memories.

"Oy… why are you crying?" Natsu said in a rude manner but didn't hide his concern, Lucy was acting strange again, all of sudden her eyes would tear up and she would start crying,

Natsu sighed as he got up and walked to her side, Lucy only looked down on her lap, tears falling on her hands on her lap, she couldn't even bring herself to look up at him that close,

"Here," Natsu leaned down, and offered a hankie, but she didn't take it, Natsu sighed again, he rubbed her eyes roughly, making her jerking her head up in surprise and scowl at him, her eyes started to burn, and he was frowning, he stood up as he putted one hand on his hip.

"Will you stop it already?" he said in hopelessness, "You have been crying a lot the past week, it is not funny," Natsu didn't notice the worry that grow in his voice which didn't go un-noticed by her.

She looked up at him, "I can't," she simply replied.

"Then tell me why you can't!" he didn't even notice his voice going higher, he was getting angry, but not on purpose, he himself didn't understand those feelings he has, he just didn't like her distant eyes that would cry all of sudden lately, it annoyed him as much as it did worry him.

"Because I can't believe!" she shouted as tears fought to fall harder from her eyes,

"Believe what!" he snapped back as he threw a fist in the air angrily,

"Can't believe how much it dose hurt, getting back unwanted things, unwanted memories, pain and hurt, my heart is aching in my chest…" she held her hand tight on her chest as she looked down,

"What?" He replied a little calmer, sure he was confused by now,

"I…" Lucy tried her hardest to get the words out, to tell him the truth, but it would only bring hurt and suffering to him, not to mention the burden that it would feel, Lucy didn't want that, he already has a hell a lot of suffering without the unwanted ones.

There was silence between them, Natsu looked straight at her but she couldn't meet his gaze. He sighed as he closed his eyes in tiredness.

"Y'know, something is strange about you," Natsu said with slightly harsh tone, "You make me feel weird, you make me angry, annoyed, irritated, being around you is hell of trouble, you are blain danger," he sure was rude, and with every word he says, it took a piece of her heart that she couldn't help the tears of hurt running,

He paused a little,

"But you scare me…" Lucy looked up at him in surprise, the tone in his voice cracked; now Natsu couldn't bring himself to look at her.

"I can't believe how much you scare me, for the first time in my life I felt that much fear the last week at the club, not since the day my mom died, I don't know why but there is something inside tells me to not get you hurt no matter what, to protect you even if it does mean throwing away my life and that scares me, I don't even know you for that long," Natsu turned around so he won't face her,

Lucy was astonished by his words.

She opened her mouth to say anything, but nothing escaped her lips, she closed it again.

"I already feel much weird myself, so don't go around acting all strange around me, you make me feel weirder, I feel like I'm the reason behind your tears but I don't want to be, so just stop it." Natsu walked a little farther, sitting on the sofa, his back facing her.

"You make it harder for me to protect you, and I don't want to fail my job again like the last week," Natsu rested his head back as he covered his eyes with his gloved hand.

"Can't believe I almost let you go to your nightmares again… amazing me…" Natsu muttered almost in whisper but it was enough for her to hear a little, surprisingly, his voice was full of fear and regret, shame and it was shaking slightly…

"Why… why you care that much?" Lucy whispered slightly her confused brain, he doesn't even remember her.

"I told you that I don't know! My thoughts and feelings like a puzzle to me right now, I don't even know why I did show the beast inside me when I saw the blood on you, it is been more than fucking 4 years!" Natsu rested his elbows on his knees as he covered his face with his both hands.

'Maybe I have an idea about why… I think I know the reason… because you still have feeling of the past deep down inside you… right?'

Natsu was surprised to feel Lucy's arms around his neck, holding him close from the back, her head nuzzling in the crock of his neck,

"Sorry… so sorry…" Lucy whispered in his ear, he could even feel wet spots on his neck, her tears again, this girl was driving him insane, his heart was responding to her touches by beating faster and faster along hers, it somehow hurting him, there was a sting of pain deep down inside it.

Gosh, this girl is danger.

And much to his dismay, he raised his gloved hand and patted her head, few strands of her hair fell messily on his shoulder, they stayed like that for a few moments.

"Can I ask something?" Natsu said after a moment of silence, Lucy slowly raised her head and untied her arms as she stood back; wiping her eyes, she muttered 'go ahead' as she turned around so she won't face him while leaning on the sofa behind him.

"Why aren't you scared of me? I'm a guy y'know, and I could do anything to you." Natsu said in a matter of fact, Lucy smiled a little,

"I trust you the most, didn't I tell you back in the hospital, you won't hurt Me." she said with much confidence, "You won't." just when he was about to retort, she repeated her words again.

She left him silent as she walked away to her room, she really didn't want to go to school anymore, she has been skipping it for the past two weeks.

"**I love you."**

"**You are a seven years old girl; you won't know love right now!"**

"**But I know I want to spend my life with you!"**

"**You won't want to with someone who hates you!"**

"Ah!" Natsu grabbed a fistful of his hair as he fell to the floor on his knees, screaming in unbearable pain, his eyes widened as he saw flash backs play itself in front of his eyes.

"**Don't hurt her!" he screamed, seeing them tearing her apart.**

"**Give the red diamond to us!" they shouted.**

**Tears fell his eyes as he saw the blood roll down her body.**

Natsu shook in place as he saw these flashbacks, tears gathered in his eyes; the faceless girl that he doesn't even know, the girl of his dreams.

It hurtled him, the feelings were odd but real, it did strike like reality.

"D-Don't hurt her…" Natsu muttered with fear as he closed his eyes, tears sliding down while he rested his forehead on the floor.

"**It will always be your fault, you will see those bruises and scars on her body and you will remember, you will blame yourself and feel pain over and over again, it is your entire mistake."**

"Stop it… stop him…" Natsu fisted his hand on his heart, clutching to his shirt tightly, it was hurting him, his heart was tearing itself apart, Natsu gasped as he fell on the ground, breathing hardly, panting and sweating, tears falling his eyes.

"**She will hate you."**

"No…"

"**That if she lives." **

"Stop it!" Natsu broke down as he started coughing out blood that were choking him, last thing he knew his vision blurring and the world going nuts with several reminiscences of the faceless girl.

Then it was darkness only.

Natsu opened his eyes to four white walls, it was hospital again, he turned to his side to see a crying girl, what surprised him, she was holding his motionless hand in hers while tears fell harder and harder as she sobbed, she didn't even notice him waking up.

His hand felt heavy, he wanted her to realize he woke up so she won't cry, even just one twitch of his finger, but he couldn't.

The room was quiet, only the sound of Lucy sobbing and sniffling, beeps of the machines, and his harsh breathing sound under the breathing mask.

He looked at her and remembered everything, it must be memories of the past, they can't come from nothing, but he didn't have any idea about forgetting or getting lost any memories, not to mention anyone telling him, and it seemed so important that it shook him to the core, it even showed up his tears.

Who is she?

"Don't cry..." he gathered all he has just to mutter these words, for him, her tears hurt him more than his current state, for some reason he didn't know.

Lucy's head snapped up to meat Natsu's deep onyx eyes, he looked lifeless, his motionless body, his pale skin, his dried lips, the breathing mask on his face, wires attached to his body along heart-reading machine, and blood-transferring machine as well.

"You are awake!" Lucy jumped on him as she hugged him tight, crying more, Natsu was surprised at her reaction as he slowly raised his limp hands in attempt to hug her back, it took all he might and sure it was hard but managed to touch her, just for a second before falling by his side lifeless again.

What was wrong with him? He wasn't even able to raise his hand, he just wanted to hug her back, why was it so hard?

After a few minutes, Lucy calmed down a little as she sat back on the chair by his bed.

"Why I feel so weak? What is wrong with me?" Natsu asked her, a little uneasy.

"It is an old injury acting up on you again." A voice came from the door, both Lucy and Natsu turned to see who and it was Jellal standing by the door.

He wore serious expressions, and slightly worried one.

"Jellal…" Natsu said in acknowledge to his presence,

"Natsu, your heart is not in stable state, your 14 years old heart surgery need to be redo again, it is draining your life slowly, you have to do it within these two weeks or I'm afraid that you won't make it alive," Jellal said seriously, Lucy's eyes widened, 14 years? That accident must be the cause! She remembered, she heard them talking about it, they said he wouldn't live! That was her break down point when she lost her memories.

Lucy turned to look at Natsu with horrified look; she couldn't help her body trembling with tears gathering in her eyes again.

No… I can't lose him again… impossible!

"Lucy? Lucy! Are you okay?!" Jellal shouted as he saw Lucy collapsing on the ground, her body shaking madly with her hands grabbing fistful of her hair not minding the pain, her eyes were wide like crazy and tears falling senseless.

"I-I… Can't l-lose h-him again-n…" Lucy whispered almost in non-understandable way. She was going into mental craze, just like when she was a kid when she saw Natsu covered in blood motionless, getting to several surgeries and not waking up, it took a great deal of her, and the same memories were getting back to her, of her broken Natsu.

"Lucy! Get a hold on yourself!" Natsu shouted as he tried his best to get up, his breathing mask was off, he looked at her ridiculous form on Jellal's lap who was kneeling on the ground, trying to calm her down a little.

"Lucy, Lucy?" Jellal looked in terror at her motionless form, he slapped her wet cheeks but she didn't budge even a little.

"Lucy?" Natsu looked at her in panic, he looked wide eyes at her, he could even feel his body tremble, suddenly the pain came back in his heart sharply.

"Ah!" Natsu gasped as he clutched his hand to his chest, it was tearing itself apart, he couldn't even breathe, stupid him took the breathing mast away, he coughed blood out, it dripped down his chin and on the bed, he could feel his body going numb and burning.

"Natsu?" Jellal's eyes widened as he looked up at Natsu, Lucy was still in his arms, and he has to do something, anything!

"Doctor! Doctor, come here fast!" Jellal shouted loudly as he looked at Natsu breaking down, he is not possibly going to lose an old close friend right now! And Lucy too!

"Erza!" Jellal shouted in hope for anyone to come in.

"Fuck! For god's sake!" Jellal shouted irritably as he picked Lucy up and walked out the room, "Doctor!" he shouted but was met with Erza running his way in the hallway, "Jellal what is wrong?!" she said in fright, it was strange to see her almost calm all the time bodyguard like this in panic state.

"Call the doctor to get ready for surgery, Natsu is breaking down!" he shouted at her and it took a second to realize that Natsu was in danger, "Damn it!" Erza ran fast to find the assigned doctor.

She has to find him, fast!

* * *

**To be continued minna!**

**So tell me what you think about this please!**

**Till next time, see ya!**

**Reviews are welcomed with a really huge hug!**


End file.
